


cocky. beautiful. bastard.

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: An Egregious Amount of the Mandalorian Language, And a Big Sexy Dick, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Glory Hole, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Big Sexy Hands, Kylo Ren Speaks Multiple Languages, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is a slut and Kylo Ren loves it, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Work, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Twi'leks are Hot Bro I'm Fuckin' Gay, Verbal Humiliation, good vibes only, reader is a brat, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: You’d worked in brothels before where a face-to-face was required, but you preferred this. It was easier to be a hole, easier to exist while strangers buried themselves balls-deep without pretend concern. You expected nothing more from them. And they expected nothing more from you.But this client's audacity shuddered you. You hadn't been nervous in years.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 231
Kudos: 716





	1. kih tracinya

Though it wasn’t the smallest cock you’d ever had inside of you, your third customer of the day was proving to be woefully inefficient at wielding it, regardless. He thrust into your cunt with jaunty, awkward strokes, his little sweaty fingers curling around your thighs as he gasped his way toward his orgasm. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” he said. “Do you like it, baby?”

You blew air through your nose. Even though the divider prevented you from seeing him, you knew his face was pathetically red. “Not really.”

Your customer grunted. “Don’t be a bitch.” He jerked your legs toward him, but thankfully, the leather bonds kept your raised ankles tacked to the wall. “You’ll like this, then.”

When his finger brushed your clit, you grumbled, adjusting to avoid his touch. Another one like this, all inflated with a belief that your pussy was parched for their blessing, that they were granting you relief with their skilless hands. 

“Ugh, Maker, don’t bother.”

He snorted in disbelief, pushing his reedy length into you at an erratic pace. “What happened to customer service, huh?” he asked. “You can’t just _pretend_ to be a good whore and like my dick?”

You cleaned under your nails, shrugging to yourself. “Nope.”

Cerra, your coworker, called out to you from the booth over, speaking in Mando’a. “Come on, can’t you go a little easy on the _di’kut_?”

“ _Ka’ra_!” you groaned. “He keeps trying to make me cum!”

“What’s that?” His nubby fingers bit into your lower waist. “What are you saying? Speak in Basic!”

“Oh, that’s your favorite.”

You mumbled a curse, twisting your hips in discomfort when he grazed your clit again. “Ugh! _Atin di’kut_.”

“Are you talking about me?” His grip fumbled, his hand slid on your skin. “We’re the customers, speak in a language we understand!”

Cerra giggled. “It’s the worst when they’re bad, isn’t it?” 

“It’s always the worst,” you said. “It’s like they wanna prove something to us.”

The man seethed, slipping out of you, trying to shove himself back in, half-hard. “Bitch!” he said. “You made me lose it.”

“Now he’s acting like he’s never disappointed a woman before.” You sighed. “ _Jage_ are all the same.”

She laughed. “They really are!”

Your customer kicked the wall. “Fuck this. I’m out of here.” You heard the clatter of a paltry few credits into your tip deposit before his footsteps shuffled toward the exit.

Sighing, you shifted on your bench. It was with clients like these that you were thankful that only your lower half was exposed to the room--with your upper-torso concealed in a booth, you could be sure you’d never be hunted down. You’d worked in brothels before where a face-to-face was required, but you preferred this. It was easier to be a hole, easier to exist while strangers buried themselves balls-deep without pretend concern. You expected nothing more from them. And they expected nothing more from you.

At least, you wished they did. After all, they were the ones choosing to walk into a room with a bunch of faceless pussies ripe for the fucking. 

“You know,” Cerra said, still in Mando’a, “if you keep that up, you’re not going to be able to make rent.”

“Eh.” The fact was, you’d reached your threshold of clientele pretending their gnarled fingers were the magic touch to your cunt. You’d make up for it somehow. “Whatever. Are you working?”

“Ugh! Yes, this _di’kut_ is taking forever.” Cerra snorted, and then added in Basic, “Ooh, _yeah_ , that’s good…”

Her customer groaned in praise, and you laughed. 

“Wish mine was like that.”

“You need more patience,” she replied, voice hiccuping with his increasing thrusts. “ _Di’kute_ are sensitive.”

“Maybe they need thicker skin.” Guilt prodded the back of your neck. “ _Ka’ra_ , it’s like they can’t handle a little bullying.”

The customer inside Cerra choked, groaned, and pulled out, holding a moan in his chest. You knew, without seeing, that he was shooting his load over her cunt. A few other men in the room cheered, others too busy chasing their own orgasms.

“Fuck,” he said, not necessarily to her. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Too bad we can’t cum inside, huh,” said a man from across the room. 

“Hate it,” he replied. 

Then he zipped his pants, followed by a healthy heap of credits tumbling into her tip deposit and his satisfied sigh as he left. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a rag from your side table, wiping yourself down. You weren’t sore, yet. You could probably take a few more this shift.

Beyond the wall that dissected you, your coworkers were busy. The noise inside was a locust song, the humming of needy, hungry creatures, looking only to devour and waste what was within. Loud slaps of skin and groans of pleasure punctuated the chorus, heat and desperation traded like oxygen in the air. Customers exchanged holes, jeering at the glistening cunts they’d paid to welcome them. Cerra exhaled, relieved.

“Did he try to make you cum, too?” 

She chuckled. “Yes, earlier. It worked for him, though.” 

Gagging, you scrubbed your thighs, too. “Gross.” 

“You know, it’s really not that bad. You might even like it.”

“No way.” You tossed the rag back on the side table. “I don’t cum for anyone. That part is just for me.”

“But even if you fake it!” she replied. “ _Jage_ are obsessed with their egos.”

“Ha!” You folded your arms behind your head. “I’ll be homeless before I care about a man’s ego.” 

A chime as a new customer crossed the entry door. You heard the madam offer him the pick of the room, and he gruffed out _booth four_. Internally, you groaned. That was you. Shrugging to yourself, you scooted forward on your bench, offering a better, shinier view of your cunt to whoever was going to bore you for the next five minutes. You used to bring holovids that you’d watch on the side table--but you’d gotten in trouble when you forgot to mute one. 

The footsteps that approached you were heavy, like iron slabs across the wooden floor, quaking the ground underneath you, too. The air thinned with his approach, like his presence sucked away the atmosphere--you found yourself gulping. He stopped between your legs, and two leather fingers ghosted the swollen lips of your pussy. Your breath hitched in initial surprise--he peeled it apart, exploring it, becoming familiar with it. The intention was clear; he wanted to entice you, but you were having none of it. With a sigh, you rolled your eyes.

At the sigh, he squeezed your leg, _hard_ , and your heart skipped--and then two large, leather-bound hands were groping your flesh, sliding up the underside, skating the backs of your knees. Gooseflesh rippled over your arms, to your dismay, and you squirmed, only for him to smack your thigh in admonishment. His audacity shuddered you, you frowned.

“Hey, what’s the big deal?”

But he said nothing, choosing instead to smack your thigh again, eliciting a squeak. Before you could protest, the hands left you, and there was a soft shuffle beyond the wall before something big and hard and warm slicked through your folds. 

Your eyes widened--whoever this was, he felt _massive_ , and he was making sure you knew it; he traced the head of his cock along the inside of your cunt, skimmed it over your clit, teased your still-wet core. He rocked along you, testing you, offering you centimeters of his length at time. A shiver scampered up your spine. The anticipation had your lungs stalling, your palms perspiring. You couldn’t remember being _nervous_ in years.

A leather hand gripped your calf, coasting up to your ankle, then to your hip. The heavy, smooth tip pressed against your entrance, testing again, and pushed in, spearing you open, splitting your cunt with a girth that stole your breath. You whimpered, gripping the sides of your bench, head rolling back, your legs fighting against your restraints in an urge to spread even wider. 

Cerra laughed, calling out in Mando’a. “I don’t think I’ve heard you make a noise like that in months!”

You bit your tongue, pulsing around him. “Me… _fuck_ , me neither.”

The man beyond the wall huffed. If you hadn’t known that almost no one spoke Mando’a, you would’ve sworn he’d understood. He sank in, proving he was as long as he was thick, dragging at your walls, your core stretching to accommodate him. You fought for air, your muscles tensing, your limbs trembling, your mind fizzing with staticky pleasure. Both big hands encased your hips, and he slid out, driving into you again with a hidden hiss of air, earning a loud, shameless groan from your lips.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cerra was giggling. “It actually sounds good!”

Still breathless, you nodded, eyes squeezing shut as he pulled out and thrust in again. “The _chakaar_ is huge, it feels fucking incredible!” 

A dark, low voice rumbled from his throat. “ _Dush kih tracinya_ , hm?”

You gulped, clapped your hands over your mouth, heart crashing through the ground. He _did_ know Mando’a. And he’d _taunted_ you. 

_Naughty little flame, aren’t you_?

“Um, I’m so sorry,” you sputtered in Basic. Cerra laughed in her booth. “I wasn’t, um, expecting you to speak Mando’a.”

“There’s a lot you wouldn’t expect about me.” He pulled out, pushed in again, sucking in air through his teeth, working you wider with each plunge into your pussy. You clenched around him, and he snuffed a moan, snapping his hips. “Mm, you’re _tight_ …” 

The admission made you clench, and you staved off the urge to writhe, to offer him any evidence that you were getting drunk on his dick--but with another thrust, and another, fucking deep into you, you moaned anyway, cinching his cock, shifting your pelvis in a plea for more. 

He snickered. “That’s right. You like that.”

Your cheeks burned. “That’s what they all say,” you managed to reply.

“Then they all must say that you whine like a desperate, needy thing.” His tone was low, threatening. “They all must know how badly you need to be fucked.”

Real, actual lust thickened your throat--you couldn’t believe how bold he was being. “ _Chakaar_. You’re cocky, aren’t you.”

His response was to crush your hips in his hands and ram your cunt, colliding with your cervix, pushing a scream from your lungs--and before you could catch your breath, he was growling, driving into you over and over, and next words on your tongue died, filtered through a stream of whimpering moans. He grunted, stepping closer, the sound of his cock slippery and lewd, broadcasting evidence of your arousal. Face on fire, you tossed your head back and closed your eyes, chewing your lip, rocking with the force of his strokes, your cunt wet and hot and tightening around his pumping length.

“What was that about-- _fuck_ \--about being a cocky bastard?” 

You whinged; he was boring into your stomach, delight gushing through your veins. You had never had a man this endowed, and this fucking _ruthless_. It made you throb, set you aflame, whirled your brain with desire. Words eluded you.

“Fuck, you’re big,” was all you could think to say. “Fuck…”

Another snicker. “Yes, I am.” The man placed a large leather palm on your abdomen, pressing down, feeling himself fucking into you. He stepped back, providing long, slow strokes, allowing you to spasm around every inch of his length. “That’s how deep I am in you.” 

“ _Ka’ra_ … Stars…” You couldn’t decide whether to speak in Basic or Mando’a, so hypnotized were you by the feeling of your belly bulging with the intrusion of his dick. “I can barely take you.”

“I know, _kih tracinya_.” He hummed in pleasure, his pace quickening. “And you’re going to cum on me.”

You sneered. “Not likely.”

His thumb glanced your clit--the rush of bliss was stymied by your resistance, and you shook your head, jaw clenched, even as he batted it with the seam of his glove. Your complaints only seemed to spur him on, only seemed to make him swipe your nub faster, making it twitch under his touch.

“Good--good luck,” you spat. “No one’s gotten that one to work for me.”

Then your customer shifted, grappling both of your thighs. With a harsh, hard thrust, he impaled you; you wailed, and then something was on your clit, something weightless and fluid and, and… with both of his hands busy, _somehow not him_. Your eyes opened, and you tried to peek through the partition, finding nothing but a wall of black fabric, canting hips, and a cock gleaming with your juices. Whatever was happening was some sort of magic, some intangible gift that jetted your clit, robbed you of rationality, spun stars in your sight. Between its invisible pressure and the rapid, painful stretch of his dick, you were groaning, squirming, rolling into him, seeking more, more, _more_.

The man huffed in amusement, lifted your ass from the bench, and started slamming into your cunt, snarling, fingers digging into your backside, your flesh jiggling from his power. And the pressure engulfed your stiffened clit, buzzed around it, and the stars in your sight exploded, your head lolling, your arms flailing for purchase inside your booth.

“What’s, what’s happening,” you breathed, “what’s happening? Fuck, fuck-- _chakaar_!”

“Mm, you feel that?” He grunted, strangling a groan in his throat. “You’re going to cum for me. You’re going to let everyone hear what I do to you.”

Your head snapped back and forth, teeth digging your lip in disbelief. “No,” you whined, despite it being the only thing you wanted, “no! I don’t cum for anybody!”

He growled. “For me,” he said, “you do.” 

The pressure flicked your clit, rubbing it to ecstasy, his dick plowing your pussy. The only noises escaping you were nonsense, a deluge swallowing you, and you pressed your palms to the walls. Your booth was hot, roasting you, mind melting--belly tight, you shuddered, at the edge, fracturing under his hands. 

“There we go,” he purred. “Cum, _tracinya_. Cum on my cock.”

Lightning euphoria ripped up your spine with a shameless shriek, your climax shattering you. Your cunt throbbed and milked his dick, your thighs twitching, and your back reached for the ceiling, pleasure possessing your nerves. It seemed an eternity--he was still fucking you through it, breaking you deep, and then it was gone, torn from you like a shimmering sheet.

The man pulled out, heaving, and he exhaled, his cum covering your thighs in hot loads, sticky and dripping onto your cunt. In the room, other customers clapped, hollering praise. You could hardly process it, being so far gone--your lips quivered, your toes tingled. Without him inside you, you felt strangely, mortifyingly _empty_.

There was a pause while he pieced himself back together, and he slapped your thigh before you heard a wealth of credits plummet into your tip deposit, an amount that you were sure you’d only typically earn doing a couple weeks’ worth of work. He said nothing else, and you listened to his steel stride disappear through the exit, your skin brimming with the aftershocks of your orgasm, ears ringing with the intensity. Through the fog, someone was calling your name.

“Are you alive?” It was Cerra, speaking in Basic, now.

You cleared your throat, lids fluttering. The chatter of customers had returned to normal, the heat in the air simmering. You had definitely, undeniably been _fucked_. “Yeah,” you replied. “I think so.”

The next days passed with disappointing normality. The man you’d grown to call _chakaar_ had left you with a mountain of money and a persistent memory. You’d stroked your clit before falling asleep almost every night since the encounter, imagining his hands, the size of his cock, the thunder of his voice as he cleaved you open. Even more disturbing were your fantasies about his face, imagining him halfway-handsome, or at least tolerable. It was something you’d _never_ done with a customer; but then, there had never been a customer who’d made you cum, and certainly never been one who did it, somehow, without even touching you there. 

This memory intruded again as your first client of the day slid into you, his breath already labored when he sheathed himself in your cunt. 

“Oh, yeah,” he slobbered. “That’s _good_.”

You were silent, gazing into the ceiling, body jostling with his flaccid energy. Since the _chakaar_ , everything about every one of them had been disappointing. This one in particular wriggled between your legs, a mockery of sex.

“Another day, another _di’kut_ ,” said Cerra. “I don’t suppose we’ll get another one like last week.”

“I guess not.” 

Your voice was distant, foreign to your own mind while you recalled the lingering scent he’d left behind in the thick swelter of the brothel--smoke and ice and fire. He’d intoxicated you, this customer, this stranger, this utter _bastard_. How dare he do all of that and leave you here.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna cum,” said the embarrassment beyond the divider. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m gonna cum…”

How dare he do all of that and make you wish he’d return.

The quaking nuisance barreled through his febrile delusion that you were enjoying this. And it was on the tenth, twenty-fifth, one-hundred-and-thirty-second stroke (you didn’t know, you were reminiscing, after all) that he popped out, puffing in indignance.

“Hey!” he said. “Will you watch it! This one’s mine!”

“No.”

Your heart flew into space.

“She’s mine.”

That voice was deep, a whisky cloud, floating through your ears. It made your throat close. And your cunt flutter.

“You will leave.”

A long, steady pause hung in the air, as if something had descended, as if something had altered the flow of time. The man who had just been inside you shifted backwards, his feet sounding like they stumbled over the floor.

“Yes. She’s yours.” His voice was void of emotion. “I will leave.”

Then he moved, energy cycling through the room--what had been a vacuum of sensuality was replaced by a typhoon of hunger, of _power_. The one responsible for all of your sweetest dreams in the past week had returned. And he stepped, confident, up to the divider.

Big, warm, leather hands caressed you again, smoothing over the sea of goosebumps that had immediately spilled over your skin. “I’m back, _kih tracinya_.”

“ _Chakaar_ ,” you breathed. “I missed you.” 

He exhaled. “I know you did.” Sliding low, he kneaded your ass, and moved up, massaging the muscles in your legs. “You missed this.” Then his pelvis ground against your sensitive folds, and you gasped, biting your lip to restrain a moan. “You missed my cock.”

What left your mouth next was automatic, bidden from some salacious, awful, greedy part of you that had withered without his touch. 

“Mm, yes I did. I missed your cock, missed how it barely fit inside of me…”

In the booth beside you, Cerra nearly choked. “You’re being such a whore!”

You snorted. “It’s all he’s good for,” you replied. “Unless he thinks he can make me cum again.”

Your customer spanked your thigh, and you yelped, skin stinging and flesh wobbling from his strength. 

“I do more than think it.” His fingers burrowed into your hips. “I know it.”

He continued to grind his arousal along your slickening cunt, leather palms tracing patterns up your calves, dipping under your backside again, squeezing it, guiding it against him to graze his concealed cock. His pants were leather, too, creating delicious drag on your pussy--shivering, you caught a whimper in your throat, ashamed at how eager he’d made you already. Despite your disdain, your clit was clamoring, volunteering to cum, your core throbbing in plain sight. 

“ _Bid etyc, tracinya_.” His accent was perfect. It made you ache. “So, so dirty for me…”

Desire sparked your spine. “Stop teasing me.”

“Hm.” He spanked you again, harder, blazing pain across your thigh. “Looks like you’ll have to earn my cock.”

“What?”

A short ruffle of noise, and then the sensation of skin-on-skin--a smooth, human hand gliding over your hip and up your calves. Your hips bucked, breath fled your lungs, your pussy pulsing in want. It was one thing for him to touch you, but to now feel him, with blood as hot and feverish as yours, you trembled, prickles of anticipation at your mouth and in your belly.

Two thick, calloused fingers pet your swelling slit before opening it to the room, exposing your layers to his gaze. You swallowed, squirming, but he slapped your leg a third time, a silent order for obedience. Holding a shuddering breath, you closed your eyes while your customer drew a slow line through your inner folds, delving into its crannies, skipping over your entrance and neglecting your clit. You throbbed, teeth chattering in frustration. 

“Don’t just play with me,” you grumbled, “I’m here to be fucked.” At this, the stupid bastard’s hand abandoned you, and you thrashed, hot with regret. “Wait, wait, hold on! What are you doing!” You reached toward the partition, as if he could see your pleas. “Don’t do that!”

He huffed. “Then be good.”

“I will!” you replied, pouting.

One finger pushed inside of you, a test, and you clenched, sucking him in. This earned a satisfied grunt, and he pulled out, pushed in, adding a second finger to the stretch. You trapped a moan in your chest, letting your sight blacken in bliss--you wondered how big he was, given that just about every part of him you’d felt had been massive--and he curled inside of you, locking his wrist and letting you rock onto his palm.

“Much better.” A strong thumb rolled over your clit, sweeping tight circles around it, pleasure racing through you. “Shameless thing.”

It was maddening, how good he was at this. But you wouldn’t let him know that. “I’m not sure if I am,” you replied, even though your voice wavered. “I think you just got lucky.”

“ _Luck_.” The word lilted on his tongue like a charm itself. “We’ll see.”

Your customer stepped closer, wrapping his free hand around your thigh, and scissored inside of you, spreading you apart, humming under his breath while he fucked you on his hand. Oxygen escaped you, and you shuddered--his thumb beat bliss onto the bundle of nerves, making you writhe, making your walls contract. This man was merciless, unrelenting, playing your body like an instrument he’d invented, flooding your veins with the dizzying need to cum. Your cunt betrayed you, squeezing him with a pre-climax clench, and he clucked his tongue, fingers crooking against your sweet spot, shooting a galaxy behind your eyes.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ …” You gripped the sides of your bench, unable to fight the tide at your toes. You couldn’t believe he was doing this to you, proving it with his hands. “You’re so-- _ah_ \--so petty,” you hissed through clenched teeth. “You can’t just give me your cock?”

At that, he jerked out of your cunt, leaving you hollow, ripping your peak from your fingertips and letting it sizzle to naught. You balked and wailed, temper flashing like a child’s as you whipped your head back and forth in rage.

“ _Di’kutla chakaar_!” 

Cerra laughed, an echo of the men in the room. Your nails pierced your palms, humiliation steaming from your ears. You wanted to kick him in the face.

“Sounds like a taste of your own medicine,” she chided.

“Ugh!” You folded your arms over your bare chest. “What, does he think I’ll beg?”

He clucked his tongue again, slapping your thigh with his naked palm--you winced. “I don’t _think, tracinya_.” Then you heard a wet _pop_ , and his presence shifted, hovering low between your legs. Two nude palms planted on the sides of your hips, picking up your heart’s pace, and heated, soft breath washed over your cunt. “I _know_.” 

“Are you kidd-- _ah_!”

Your customer pressed his lips to the backs of your thighs, and you whimpered, teeth nipping at your own lip; his felt plush and full, pillows on your skin, streaking saliva in their wake. Silken hair tickled you as he continued, mouthing wet kisses at your flesh, massaging up and down your legs, moving closer to the center of your heat. Your breath shortened, lust sticking your tongue to your palate, his own tongue dancing along your skin, tensing the muscles it graced, creating a twinge in your core that would be sated only by orgasm. 

Humming at your folds, he skimmed what could only be his nose over your clit, and you squeaked, hands flying to grip your bench. But it had been a tease--his lips still hadn’t lavished your pussy, instead, they sucked soft marks along your inner thigh, sealing the tissue between teeth and licking it. Aggravation was almost sentient in you, now, and you drew a long breath into your chest, holding it there, afraid that if it was freed, it would take your chance at cumming with it. Perhaps sensing this, your customer blew gentle air over your dripping cunt, making your clit burn with need.

“ _Shit_.” You didn’t want to tempt his patience. But the words came out anyway. “Are you afraid to eat my pussy?” you said. “Afraid you won’t be able to make me cum?”

Without a word, he sank his teeth into your thigh, and you shouted, clasping your bench and ignoring the swathe of arousal that smothered you at the pain. Growling, he threatened to pierce the skin, and then released you, soothing the mark with his mouth before placing his lips tenderly to your swollen cunt.

“Fuck,” you gasped--and then: “Fuck!”

His tongue slicked through you, and he rewarded your pussy with a hot, vulgar kiss, gathering cum on his tongue, licking through your folds. Your eyes shut, you groaned in relief--definitely speechless--your hips leaping from the bench toward his face. But this bastard pinned you down, moaning into your cunt as he laved along its lips, locks of his hair brushing your mound, his thumbs rubbing circles into your flesh. Painting a stripe up your slit, he tapped your clit with his tongue, and you clenched, whined, in such despair you could feel your heartbeat between your legs.

“Tell me you need to cum,” he murmured, his breath ghosting your slit. “Beg like a good girl.”

You smirked. To be honest, you were enjoying the game, too. “N-never.”

Your customer purred, sucked your clit between his teeth, and you howled, head thrown back, drowning in delight. Swirling over your nub, he bathed it with his tongue, suckling it to stiffen and swell in his mouth. Your jaw dropped, unintelligible nonsense fleeing your throat as you gyrated in rhythm with him, the temptation of oblivion churning between your thighs. He groaned into your pussy, nuzzling into it, licking tight lines on your clit while his fingers bruised flesh.

An itch in your own hands, an idea to dip under the divider, weave through his hair; the image stalled when you failed to picture what color hair he even had. It was against protocol, technically, to touch a customer, even more to peek at his face, but you were wound and wild, an animal in heat--you needed to know your mate. Panting, you reached down, quaking, and pushed the slot of the partition higher, the wood grating, revealing the man to your gaze.

And your thoughts evaporated. This _chakaar_ was not a man. 

He was a _god_.

Though he’d thrown on a hood, you could see tendrils of raven waves curling out onto his pale cheeks, his skin scattered with freckled marks. His nose sloped sharp down his face, and his lips, though occupied by your pussy, were just as plush as you had imagined, and pinker than the flush in his face. And his eyes, hazel suns setting with lust, met yours, condemning you in an instant to your fate--cumming _hard_ on his tongue.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” you stammered, as he sucked your clit fast. “Beautiful, beautiful fucking bastard--fuck!”

When you reached the precipice, he pushed off, deserting you at your peak, and you snapped. Bawling, a flurry of curses in Basic and Mando’a spewed from your mouth, your hands dropping the divider and gnarling in your hair. If only your legs hadn’t been bound to the wall--if _fucking only_.

“Remember, _kih tracinya_ , I don’t think.” A familiar sound of fabric, of leather. And then his hard, heavy cock was lining up with your core. “I know.”

Though you were sopped and pliant and voracious, he tore you wide with a burn, and you choked, eyes rolling to the back of your head while he clutched your pelvis and pistoned his hips. His enormous dick stuffed you free of air, rended you open, fucked deep into your wet, tight heat. You heaved, wracked with pleasure, with an appetizer of ecstasy, craving more, pussy pleading with you to cum--sweat stained your skin, heat building between you in the fast friction of your tryst.

Beyond the divider, he groaned, squeezed you hard, pumping his cock into your cunt, his chest rumbling with primal breath. The force of his thrusts knocked your ankles to the wall, jangled your restraints, popped your knees on the wood. Not a care entered your mind--you were exhilarated to be his servant, his hole to abuse. 

“Shit,” he said. “Finally shut you up.”

You nodded, though he couldn’t see you. He was right, after all. Snark was lightyears away from consideration. You only wanted now the brutal thrusting of his dick, to be skewered by his shaft. The faster he moved, the closer nirvana became, dangled in front of you like candy. Your cunt was begging now, to cum. You were at the edge of breaking, too. 

“Fuck,” you said, breath rattling, “yes, fuck me...”

“ _Fuck_.” 

A loud, crackling _snap_ , and your leg dropped. You flinched, cognizant just in time to hear the other snap, your heel hitting the wood, your lungs frozen. His sheer strength had shredded your ankle bindings from the wall. Before you could process, he snatched your hips and flipped you like a board onto your stomach, yanked your ass back, and plunged straight into your soaking core. 

You quailed, lids shut, body shaking with his unforgiving pace, struggling to catch your breath, clinging to your bench as you smeared it with spit and sweat. Behind you, he was snarling, rabid, pounding your cunt like it would bring him life. All you could do was endure, survive his furious need, descend into madness at the end of his dick.

“That’s right,” he hissed, “take it, slut. Take it.” He was cruel, vicious, pulverizing you in his palms. “It’s like--fuck--it’s like you were made to be my little cocksleeve, hm?”

You cried out in assent, bursting with bliss, meeting him with every snap of his hips, ass smacking his stomach while he tugged you close. Your breath cracked through your incessant groans, the rest of the room collapsing around you. It was only you, this man, his cock, your cunt. And you admitted it. You needed to fucking cum.

“Mm, you like that,” he said. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

“I do,” you said, “I do!”

“Beg for me, bitch.”

“Please make me cum, _chakaar_ , do it like you did before, please!”

“ _Yes_.” He placed a palm on your back, pummeling your pussy. “Good--good girl.”

The second he said it, the magic returned, some unseen harbinger of your rapture, a torrent on your clit, flinging you to euphoria. You sobbed, screamed, your cunt clenching in exhilaration--you were going to cum. You were finally, finally going to cum. And you wanted it, you wanted to cum on his cock, in fact, you wanted _him_ to cum in _you_ , for him to fill you with his seed, protocol be damned.

“Please cum in me, _chakaar_ , cum in my pussy, I want it, I need it--”

“Then cum for me,” he growled. “Show everyone who owns this cunt.”

It was a trigger to your peak, and you broke, convulsing wildly as you came, clamping down on his dick, a string of witless sounds spouting from your lips, mind white and pure. Behind you, he met his climax with a roar, pinching your hips, doing as you asked and driving deep, length twitching as he spilled his cum inside. If there was anyone still in the room after that performance, you didn’t hear them. The only noise in your ears was the regulating breath between you and your customer. You and your beautiful fucking bastard.

After a moment, he pulled out, silent while he adjusted himself to decency. As the haze cleared, you could hear something beyond your partition, and you flopped to your side, straining to listen.

“Hey!” It was Cerra. “Hello?”

“I’m here,” you mumbled. “I’m here.”

“Holy shit,” she said. “What the--”

“Get up.” It was him, behind you. “We’re leaving.”

You blinked, heart seizing. “What?” You pushed yourself onto your back, legs still weak. “What are you talking about, _we_?”

“Gather your things. You have two minutes.”

“You’ve gotta be--”

“Now.”

“Hey!” 

That voice--it was the madam, stepping into the room. For a brief moment, going with this man had sounded like a great idea. You didn’t know if you were disappointed or relieved. 

“I don’t care how much you pay, you can’t just take my girls.” And then a pause, and a gasp. “And those walls aren’t cheap! I’ll need a replacement!”

“Come, _tracinya_. One minute.”

“Are you listening?” she asked. “I said--”

A serrated, electric screech sliced the air, a crimson glow eating the room. A chorus of voices rose and fell in utter, reverent silence. The madam herself was speechless. Somewhere in your chest, your heart crumpled.

“Supreme Leader,” she said. “Please, forgive me.”

Your brain detonated, and you toppled to your bench. Your customer, your _chakaar_ was not just a beautiful bastard. He was the beautiful bastard who headed the First Order. You hadn’t known what he’d looked like. But even if you had, he’d spent almost all of your time together without an identity. Now you knew his name.

“The Supreme Leader,” you murmured, staring at your hands. “Kylo Ren.”

He huffed. “Of course.” 

Swallowing, you pulled your legs through the divider, throwing on your robe, grabbing the few possessions you brought with you to your booth. Your face was hot, chin quaking, your reality beyond a screen. You’d woken up this morning with the plan to eat leftovers for dinner. Now you were being ordered by the Supreme Leader to go with him. At some point, it would have to hit you. For now, you were in a daze.

“Hey,” Cerra whispered, “contact me. Contact me as soon as you can.”

“ _Move_.”

“I will,” you replied. 

You clambered out of the booth, meeting the red light--a saber of fire in the hand of your _chakaar_. Frowning, you met his gaze, now empty in the shadow of his blade. To look into Kylo Ren’s eyes was to know your own inevitable devastation. You were terrified. And addicted.

“Come, little flame,” he murmured. “You’re mine.” 

He extinguished the sword, spun on the heel of his boot, marching out of the exit. You met your madam’s eyes, scanning the room in a final goodbye. The others in the room were wide-eyed, hunched in corners. As you scampered to trail behind him, his cloak flowing with his stride, you thought that, between the both of you, maybe _you_ were the lucky one. But following him through the city, he never looked behind him, only assumed you were following. _Knew_ you were.

So then again, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from writing porn to write more porn, part 2.0! 
> 
> I'm really breaking convention with this one--thank you very much to kyloren_theprince for that bit of size kink inspo, there. I am thinking about expanding this to be maybe 3 parts, let me know if that sounds interesting to you?
> 
> I'm addicted to Kylo Ren speaking multiple languages. It's so hot. Thank you very very much for reading, I love all of you with my heart. <3


	2. schutta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to learn the rules.

This morning, you’d woken up on your half-stuffed mattress, rolled onto your cracked stone floor, and bathed yourself in the kitchen basin, scrubbed your skin with the ratty sponge. You’d stuffed your face with the stale roll you’d made for your stew the previous night and shoved the bowls in the conservator before tugging on underwear and tossing your robe over it. In your tote, you’d carted your usual: a jar of lotion, mint cologne, and the little case that stored your identification and tip portions, and when you left your flat, you’d slipped on a pair of sandals and locked the door.

As you followed the Supreme Leader of the First Order onto the ramp of his sleek, knife-wing shuttle, you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d ever cross that threshold again.

He had been silent since the moment you’d left the brothel, and when you boarded the ship, you glanced around the empty hull, discovering that the both of you were alone. Before you could question it, he was in the cockpit, the ramp was whirring, and your mind was spinning, elated and confused. 

Counting the handful of seats, your mouth screwed in consideration. Your eyes crept to the front, spying a pilot’s seat--occupied--and a co-pilot’s seat, invitingly empty. With a shrug, you strode over to it and plopped down, stowing your belongings on your lap. He did not address you, did not even acknowledge the weight of your stare as he fiddled with the controls, engine roaring to life.

Kylo Ren was not only beautiful. He was _huge_. Of course, by now, you knew he had a massive cock, equally large hands--but the rest of him was just as proportional, just as hypnotizing. His shoulders were broad, even swathed under his cloak, his arms thick, his whole torso wide and solid with muscle. In a flash, you pictured him naked, a little thrill shooting through your spine. He’d said you were _his_ , whatever that meant, and in comparison to what you’d woken up to this morning, the idea was more and more inviting.

He stole a glance--his gaze arrested your breath--and gripped the controls; in seconds, the ship was hovering, screaming, shooting into the sky. 

You watched, speechless, as the pane of transparisteel was swallowed by white yellow blue black starlight, and then you were careening through space, hurtling out of the atmosphere and toward an unknown destination. The vastness of it mesmerized you, an echo of this man’s own engulfing perpetuity--both of them equally perplexing, equally captivating. 

Maybe that was a little dramatic, but to be fair, despite the sore throb between your legs and the ache at your ass, just being this close to him buzzed your skin.

He guided the ship toward another, larger vessel--a Star Destroyer, you knew that much--and as he docked it in the hangar, the reality of your arrangement descended upon you. Hordes of Stormtroopers marched across ebony tile, cut through by officers in black uniforms, all of them with duty, all of them striding with purpose. Meanwhile, you’d just been plucked from a brothel on Nevarro, clad in your skivvies and a chemise cover-up. There was no shame in that admission, but more so the recognition that you were now far from home, in the company of a total stranger--a total stranger with the power to crush you between his palms without blinking.

Said stranger went through a sequence on the dash--the engine died, the ramp lowered to the ground. He stood, a towering dark wall, and studied the bay before turning his eyes to you. They flicked over your figure for a moment--appraising--and without a word, he turned, marching off the ship. You scrambled to your feet and followed, walking in double-time to match his pace. 

When you entered the bay, dozens of faces snapped to you, and then shot to the floor, perhaps due to your attire and with whom you’d arrived. It was strange, to be important enough to not only warrant a glance, but to warrant its immediate aversion. As you walked, the masses parted for their Supreme Leader, and you trailed in his wake, feeling altogether powerful and powerless, an ember wisp to his raging inferno.

The Star Destroyer itself was repetitive and long, but while you followed your new leader, you took in every detail. To you, it might as well have been a palace, some sort of opulent, obsidian cavern, with floors clean enough to reflect your anxious face. Not anxious out of fear, of course--if the _chakaar_ wanted to kill you, he could’ve done so when you’d mouthed off to him in the brothel--but _anticipation_. How this had happened to you, you weren’t sure, but a portion of you hoped the arrangement wouldn’t be temporary.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stopped in front of a blast door, passing a hand over a sensor--it opened for him, and he stood to the side, observing you in expectation. The intensity of his gaze rippled heat through your thighs, and you entered, shoulders squared, ignoring the irritating thump of your heart. He stalked behind you, a heavy shadow, his presence both looming and lascivious as you glanced around his quarters. The ceilings soared high, stark white floors sweeping to white walls, a set of stairs descending in front of you, spilling out into an empty, bright floorspace. 

You turned to him, gripping your bag. “Welcome home?”

He sniffed. “If you learn the rules. Earn your place.”

“My place?” A hand rested on your hip, and you cocked a playful brow. “And what exactly is my place?”

“It’s simple.” He stepped toward you, scorching you in his stare--your chest tightened. “Your place is wherever I direct you. Doing whatever I’ve ordered.”

You swallowed. _His_. “Mm. Okay. And what might you order me to do?”

Another long stride, and he circled you, skating a leather finger down your arm as his mouth swooped to your ear. “ _Bid etyc, kih tracinya_ ,” he murmured. “You know very well why I brought you here.”

Though his release was dripping down your thighs, it was difficult to resist the urge to spin around and hop on top of him. How could you possibly help yourself? He was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen, and he’d made you cum _hard_ on his enormous cock. Twice.

“Me? Dirty?” You went to lean into him, and he stepped back, making you stumble. You pouted. “Hey!”

He huffed, crossing away from you, and you turned to follow him down the steps, grumbling to yourself. His chambers were huge, at least twice or maybe three times the size of the entirety of your efficiency--so large you couldn’t identify the location of the refresher, or the food storage, or even the bedroom.

“So,” you said, still scanning your surroundings, “where do you expect me to eat and sleep? What am I supposed to wear?”

“I don’t care.”

You balked, staring at his back. “You don’t care?”

He opened a door, gazing over something, not bothering to look at you. “No.”

“Okay.” You snorted, rolling your eyes. “ _Chakaar_.”

At this, Kylo Ren spun, cloak whirling at his ankles, stalking to you in long strides. The thump of his boots rattled your bones, his size consumed your sight. You didn’t flinch--only stuck your chin out with a smirk. He stopped inches from you, chest rising, eyes glittering under the searing light of his quarters, vestiges of a beast. 

He took your chin between gloved fingers. “This nasty little mouth is going to be my first project,” he purred, and tugged you flush to his solid frame. “When you speak to me, you will address me as _Supreme Leader_. Do you understand?”

You didn’t reply--you were too busy trying to pull your brain from a sea of lust. Ren pinched your jaw, and you whimpered, your thighs pressing together, skin flush with heat.

“Say it.”

A slow breath left your nose, warmth washing over his hand. Despite your desire to antagonize him, there was a deeper, greater desire to please him--to earn your place.

“Yes,” you replied, “Supreme Leader.”

“Hm.” He thumbed your lower lip, his voice black smoke. “Good girl.” 

Two words, but still you clenched. “I might not be good all the time, you know.”

“Don’t worry.” A tiny smirk on Ren’s pretty mouth, and he leaned to your ear again. “I’m counting on it.” 

The Supreme Leader released you, your skin frosting in his absence, and he moved past you, up the steps. You tracked him, shrinking in the enormity of the strange, soulless room where he apparently meant to abandon you. Frowning, you crossed your arms. 

“Where are you going?” you asked, fumbling with your belongings. “Uh, Supreme Leader.” 

“I’m departing.” Ren didn’t even bother to peer over his shoulder. “Remain here until I return.” In a flourish, he disappeared through the blast door. 

You sighed, deflating. Nothing to do but become more familiar with what the Supreme Fucking Leader of the First Fucking Order had determined to be your new home.

_If you earned your place._

You were alone for hours. After a bit of exploring, you’d located the food storage (a bunch of military rations, which you ate anyway), the refresher (replete with a tall standing shower), and the bedroom, at the bottom of another set of stairs--the most impressive to you. The Supreme Leader of the First Order slept on a wide mattress built into a nook, its supporting wall replaced with a massive pane of transparisteel. Beyond it, the galaxy floated by, a nebulous nightlight and blanket to his slumber. 

You shrugged off your robe and underwear and climbed on top of the rumpled, soft sheets, curling on your side to watch ships wink in and out of existence. Nevarro was a tiny sphere in the darkness, everything and everyone you’d known shrinking to a speckle in the sky. Despite all of this newness, nestled in the bed of Kylo Ren, you were not afraid--you were _exhilarated_. You’d forgotten to contact Cerra, but in the moment, you didn’t particularly care. A sunshine vibration settled in your chest. At some point, your lids fell closed. 

_Thwack._

A sharp thigh smack ripped you to consciousness, and you squealed, whirling to face your attacker. At the edge of the bed stood the Supreme Leader, hair caked with sweat and filth, face smattered with dark red crust. You screamed, skittering back, until you realized he’d come from battle. This was his normal. And even as the stench of rotting copper filled your nose, when his gaze skimmed your naked body, you fought the urge to shiver. 

“Uh, hello,” you said. “What was that for?” 

“Come.” He gave no further instruction, and spun on his heel to climb the stairs.

 _The rules._ You didn’t need to be told twice.

Kylo Ren led you into the refresher--a spark lighting between your legs at your impending reality--and activated the shower before peeling off his gloves. This was casual, emotionless to him, as if he was not the most powerful man in the universe, as if you, a former brothel wench, were not about to see him entirely naked. You could only stare, entranced, while he moved to his tunic hook by hook before shucking it to the floor, then pulled his undershirt free, revealing to you his thick, muscled torso. Carmine mud had soaked through his clothing, a mist over his skin.

The rest of his disrobing was similar--the removal of his boots, his pants and undergarments, until he was bare, human and ethereal, a deity decorated in blood and dirt. He gazed at you, face blank, urging you into the water with a nod of his head. Hiding your joy, you obliged, and stepped under the spray.

The moment the water hit you, Ren’s grip was at your shoulder, whipping you around and shoving your back to the chilly tile. You released a breath, staring at him, and his hand drifted to your neck, thumb rising to pry open your mouth. 

“You will bathe me,” he said, tracing the line of your lower lip, “get me hard, and suck me off.” His thumb slid past your teeth, depressed your tongue. “And if you can make me cum, I might reward you.”

Heat--whether it was from the shower or your mind--rushed your flesh. You liked the idea of a challenge. You nodded, and he released your tongue. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He gave your throat a warning squeeze. “Don’t make me wait.”

Biting your lip, you sought out the shampoo, finding it within an assortment of plain, regulation-type bottles. Everything you’d come across in his quarters had been quite plain, considering he had the opportunity to access the best of everything. Shrugging, you popped the top, squirted some in your palms before returning it, and lathered it between them. Turning to face him, your jaw dropped when you took in the enormity of his form. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was a molded machine, as gorgeous as he was terrifying. And you couldn’t wait to put your hands on him.

You crossed behind him, inspecting the collection of white scars that had faded across his skin before reaching to massage the shampoo into his hair. He was so tall, you had to stand on the tips of your toes to meet the top of his head, but you managed, working your fingers through the knotted tresses, freeing it of mud and blood. The water ran an eerie crimson as you combed through his dark locks, and when your nails scritched his scalp, you felt him tense, felt him fight a shiver from his spine. Hiding a grin, you did it again, drawing lines across his head, and you heard it--a soft, satisfied moan, caught in his chest. You swallowed, cunt throbbing. 

“Do you like that?” you asked. “Supreme Leader?”

He only hummed, non-committal. You were determined to make him make that noise again. 

Having finished with his hair, you let the water clear the soap from his head until his locks laid flat on his face, exposing his wide, rounded ears, flushed red from the shower. A devious little thought flicked in your brain--you grabbed the soap (also plain, a boring yellow bar) and made some lather, circled to face him. 

The shampoo had loosened most of the muck from his face, but you decided to clean the rest, swirling tiny circles across his forehead, his cheeks, staring into his eyes. He stared back, watching you from behind an invisible barrier--and when you rubbed the shell of his ears, his gaze broke, lids fluttering in delight before he caught himself, lip curling in a hint of irritation. You smirked, another clench between your legs. 

“What about that?” you murmured, ghosting your thumbs over the helix--another groan trapped in his throat. “You like that, sir?”

Ren stiffened his jaw, but didn’t move, almost daring you to continue. But you decided to move on with your task--there would be plenty more opportunities to tease him.

You cleared his face of debris before standing back to admire his body. To your disappointment, his cock was still soft, but you knew this was through sheer effort, through a determination to make you earn it. 

Starting with his shoulders, you ran your soapy hands down his strong neck, skimming across the long scar that arced over his eye, a pretty crevice in his flesh. You were close enough now that you realized he was covered in scars, marring his arms, his torso, his abdomen. Rather than repel you, they drew you closer--the evidence of his survival, the physical remnants of his conquests made your mouth water. 

Stepping into him, you massaged the soap into his flesh, working it into his muscles, down his biceps, glancing at him when you did, a spark of excitement in his gaze. You kept his attention while you washed over his hands, circling each of his fingers with your fist, pumping them like you might his cock. They were thick, rigid in your palms as you cleaned them free of grime. His eye twitched.

Grinning, you gathered more soap, swirling large loops over his broad, solid chest. His firmness made you throb, made you want to step even closer--but you focused on your duty, reminded of your mystery reward. You kneaded over his pectorals, flicking his nipples with your thumbs before dropping lower, smoothing soap across his abdomen. Kylo Ren tensed when you cleansed his stomach, and you glanced at him again. His pupils dilated--your fingers followed the line of his hip bones, inching toward his thighs, and he swallowed, shifting on his feet. You were getting close.

Licking your lips, you foamed more lather and shifted behind him, caressing suds into the powerful planes of his back. Here, you could see more scars, more war-made muscle, and you cleansed it all, digging into his shoulder blades, down his spine to his ass, squeezing handfuls of it--he tensed again. Keeping a giggle to yourself, you returned to face him, still juggling suds, and finally, _finally_ dropped to your knees.

Kylo Ren’s thighs were just as large as the rest of him, big slabs of muscle smooth to your touch. He stared down at you, observing you with restrained desire, and you coasted over his quadriceps, the backs of his knees, his calves, rubbing up and down his flesh, all the while avoiding his cock. You marveled at him, at this marble-carved man, at the ripples under his skin as you kneaded over hard ridges of strength. Around you, the water faded to a translucent pink, filtering clear--you took the bar of soap a last time between your palms, placed it on the floor, and massaged a wide circle around his dick.

His legs and stomach tightened, and you smirked, keeping his focus and beginning at his hips, mouthing open, soft kisses to the inside of his thighs, moving closer while your soapy hand slipped over his length. Ren’s lips parted, and you did it again--a gentle graze of his shaft--and kissed his pubic bone, licking a stripe to the base of his cock. When you took it in your lathered fist, he gasped--you grinned, and started pumping it long, slow strokes.

A shuddered exhale escaped him, and you were spurred on, spreading your knees and continuing to kiss around the root, reveling when you felt him swelling and pulsing against your palm. You rolled your fingers around his shaft, cupped his balls, water washing bubbles to his feet, and you tickled the underside of his dick, making it twitch. With a grin, you wrapped him in your fist again, increasing your pace, letting him grow even harder in your hand--and Ren released a shaky, blissful breath. Celebrating an internal triumph, you peppered tiny kisses around the hilt of his cock before circling your thumb around the head, smearing precum into his skin.

“Don’t be coy, Supreme Leader,” you said. “I _know_ you like that.”

He snatched your scalp, cranked your neck back into the water. “I don’t remember asking for your commentary.”

Wincing, you obliged him with a tight, languid stroke. “You’re right.” You squeezed his fully erect cock, wet and clean. He was even bigger up close. “I have a better idea.”

In one motion, you took the head in your mouth, dropping your jaw to seal your lips around it with a lewd moan. Ren strangled a gasp--you curled your fingers around the base of his dick, eyes trained on his while you swallowed his length inch by inch. He was thick, throbbing on your tongue, and you pressed it to his shaft as you pulled back, fist following your mouth’s lead. The dry rub of water scraped your grip, so you released him for a moment, locking with his gaze and dribbling a long line of saliva onto his dick. Ren gulped again, his amber irises hazy with lust, and you slicked him in preparation before sucking on the head of his cock.

Big hands coiled in your hair, and you groaned, pleased, twisting your wrist and bobbing back and forth on his length. His breath quickened, his grip tightened, and you whimpered, the ache between your legs burning you with desperation. But you were learning the rules--you already knew he would be serious about making you earn it. So you pressed your thighs together, another hand curving to grip his ass while you drooled and gagged on his cock.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Can you handle all of me in that little mouth?”

You hummed in agreement, taking him deeper, driving him into the wet heat of your throat--you wheezed, but fought through the tears, your gaze on his own, even as the spray of the shower fuzzed your sight. Fist moving faster, slippery with spit, you suckled in another inch, jaw sore from his size. You could only imagine how obscene you looked--dripping with water, salivating down your chin, tears stinging your eyes as you swallowed his dick. 

It was incredible, getting to please him like this; since the very first time he’d fucked you, before you even knew his face, you’d dreamed of making his massive dick twitch and cum in your mouth. But now with the knowledge that this dick belonged to the Supreme Leader--you were intoxicated, your clit stiff and screaming for attention, your skin crackling with need. Yes, you _needed_ to make this bastard cum, because you just as badly needed him to return the favor. 

You tightened your fist, jerking him faster, and he yanked your hair, pushing your nose against the patch of hair at his groin. Ren fucked hard into your throat, and you heaved, writhed, sobbing onto his cock, both hands burrowing into his thighs as he pistoned his hips against your face. He panted through hoarse groans, his face flush, cheeks red, cock pulsing with an impending climax. Between clenched teeth, he growled, thrusting deep, gaze black and feral.

“That’s it,” he breathed, “that’s it…” He snapped his pelvis, and you retched, slobbering around his cock, clinging to his flesh. “Take my cum down your throat, _tracinya_. Fuck, _take it_ \--”

Kylo Ren suppressed a groan, rocked into your face, heavy cock throbbing and spilling the hot, salty loads of his release. You moaned, sucking it down, watching his chin tremble as you drained him through his climax, humming until he started to soften. Grunting, he slid out, untangled his fingers from your hair, and ruffled the wet fringe from his face before focusing on you. He scanned you: skin soaked, jaw sore, smugly satisfied. You’d certainly earned your reward, now.

“Good girl.” He pinched your chin, thumbed your swollen lip. “Come.”

He turned off the water and exited the shower, leaving you needy and clenching in the dewy air. Frowning, you stood, seething from the ache at your knees, and peered through the fog to spy the Supreme Leader toweling himself off before exiting the refresher. You mimicked him, drying yourself too, and trailed him with a grumble as he strode through his quarters, still entirely naked. A glimmer of hope when he arrived at his bed--until he reached into one of the closets at the side and started pulling on a pair of compression garments. You paused, folded your arms over your chest.

“Uh. Excuse me. Supreme Leader?” 

“Hm.”

“Aren’t you. Y’know. Gonna make _me_ cum?”

He huffed. “No.”

You gawked. “I’m sorry, _what_?” You paced over to him, feet sticky on the cold white floors. “You said you’d reward me.”

“No.” Ren was impassive. “I said I _might_ reward you.” He grabbed a pair of pants, pulled those on, too. “Perhaps you’ll have better luck in the future.”

Gaping, you blinked, laughing in disbelief. You’d played by his stupid rules, worked to _earn your place_. Had you seriously done all of that just to have him deny you? Whatever game he was playing, it was frying your patience. He’d had you convinced from your trysts at work that he’d want _you_ to have a good time, too--but perhaps he was just like every other man. A whirlwind of curses flew through your mind, in Basic and Mando’a, but you settled on a language that he didn’t understand.

“Ugh! _Doompa wermo nek_!” you snarled, stomping past him and flopping on his bed. “ _Oto to crispo chuba_!”

For a moment, Ren did not respond, his silence a thickening cloud in the room. For that moment--that short, foolish moment--you felt as if you’d finally gotten one over on him, and a smile snuck onto your face. But it was only a moment.

“You want to kill me, hm?” 

“Oh.” He spoke Huttese, too. Your heart sank. “Fuck.”

The Supreme Leader clucked his tongue--you could _feel_ him behind you, footsteps drawing closer. Squealing, you hid your face in his sheets, moving to crawl away, but he seized your ankle and tore you from the mattress, flipping you onto your back. A burgeoning brute, he pounced, palms on either side of your head, wet hair flinging droplets onto your face. His eyes were simmering honey, prepared to boil, igniting a clamor between your thighs.

“Look at what we have here,” he murmured. “A _schutta_ of many talents.”

You sighed. “What language _don’t_ you speak?” you asked. “ _Di’kutla chakaar_.”

Ren hovered closer, placed a knee on the mattress. “Mm, don’t think I heard you, _tracinya_.” A warm, strong hand moved to your throat, thumb pressing into the divot under your trachea. “What was that?”

His touch stoked the fire in your belly, the greed in his gaze inciting your own. Whatever game _indeed_. This was a revelation--the Supreme Leader hadn’t lied to you about there being rules. You had just misunderstood them. Certainly, there was a part of him that enjoyed your obedience. But there was clearly another, greater part that craved your defiance. 

“I called you,” you replied, peeling the words from your teeth, “a _stupid bastard_.”

Kylo Ren smirked.

In a single breath, your wrists were gathered and tacked above your head, your legs spread open. And when you tried to move, you found you couldn’t, held by invisible bondage, paralyzed by the air. You thrashed, to no avail, pulse skipping in your veins--he observed you in satisfaction, attention wandering your vulnerable body. It was the same magic he’d used to make you cum, you were sure of it.

“What _is_ this?” You tried to wriggle again, but it was useless.

Ren leaned back, smoothing his palms over your thighs. “This,” he said, “is how I get you to do whatever I want.” 

“Oh?” An eager flicker in your chest. “And what exactly do you want?”

“You.” A hand stroked up, over the roll of your belly and down your hip, painting goosebumps across your skin. “Begging for my cock.”

You snorted. “After the stunt you just pulled?” you asked. “I’ve had enough of your cock. It won’t be that easy.”

Delight flashed over his face. “You’re right, _kih tracinya_.” A snap of his wrist, and your knees were thrown toward your stomach. “It’ll be even easier.”

Ren bent forward, palms gliding up and down your sides, and pressed a hot, wet kiss to your throat. You shuddered, a groan escaping, head rolling onto his sheets, and he growled, nipping at the thin tissue, mouthing more nibbles along your neck. His lips were soft--softer than you remembered when they’d been at your cunt--his tongue laving at every tiny mark he left behind, his hands gripping, squeezing at your stomach, drifting to your hips and to your thighs. The heat of his bare skin inspired your own, pleasure quaking through you, a building fissure in your flesh--when he dragged his teeth across your collarbone, you whimpered in need.

A hand left your hip, curled in your hair and tugged your head back. “Poor thing. Listen to you whine.” Ren peppered heated kisses along your jaw. “When was the last time you fucked a man who wasn’t behind a screen?”

It was difficult to speak through trembling breath. But you managed. “When was the last time you fucked a woman without using magic?”

Face still buried in your neck, he huffed--a low, dark sound in his chest. “You think I can’t break you without the Force?” Kylo Ren sank his teeth into the exposed column of your throat, and you wailed in pain. He dug in, forcing a shriek before he released you, speaking into your ear. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

The Force--you’d heard it referenced before, in passing. You’d just had no idea it was a real thing. And that this man was someone who could control it. As you’d thought it, he released you from its hold, but the ache at your neck had stymied any snark in your mind for the moment. He took the opportunity to bind your wrists with his sheets before standing back, admiring his handiwork. You gazed at him--your _chakaar_ was wild with lust.

He grappled an ankle in each hand and tossed them over his shoulders. “This should be a familiar position for you,” he muttered, before attacking your neck again.

This time, he was savage, groaning as he sucked welts into your skin, grazing his teeth over your shoulder, biting mark after mark into the muscle. Though you squealed, yelped with pain, you _relished_ it, ecstatic at the show of possession, impatient to see the patchwork of bruises gifted to _you_ by the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ren hunched over you, finding your breasts, crushing them in his grip--you gasped, but he continued, punishing your tits under his palms. Voracious, he moved to your sternum in a streak of saliva, thumb and forefinger tweaking your nipples in pinching bolts of pleasure.

“ _Ka’ra_ ,” you gasped. “You’re a dirty bastard, aren--mmf!”

Ren had crammed two fingers in your mouth, shoving them to the back of your tongue. “Come again?”

Before you could protest, he took a nipple in his lips, the other still battered by his thumb, and suckled, tongue swirling around it, gentle moans escaping him. You whinged, trying to buck your hips, finding yourself pinned by his weight--arousal controlled you, your core contracting in a cry for something to fill it. He must have known this, too, from the way his hand floated across your belly and between your thighs, petting your folds with a tender touch. 

You moaned onto him, eyes lolling back, overwhelmed; Ren was in your mouth, at your tits, teasing your pussy--he may as well have been in your head, hijacking your mind, making you yearn for his cock. He sucked your nipple fat between his teeth, and you returned the favor, wrapping your lips around his fingers; he rewarded you with a slight spread of your pussy, earning a squeak, tempting you to crack.

“Ready to beg?” A quick bite to your nipple, and you released a muffled squeal, shaking your head. “No?” He stroked your engorged clit--you howled. “Are you sure?”

Without giving you a chance to respond, he wiggled his hand further into your throat while he stroked your clit again, and again, thumb catching on the hood, slipping to your entrance before teasing more. You writhed, lids squeezing shut as you fought his hold, but his natural strength rivaled the Force--he caged you, a warden to your orgasm. He tapped your swollen nub, testing a tiny circle around it, and you sobbed, bounced your wrists against the bed, staving the urge to bite his fucking fingers.

“Needy slut,” he muttered. “I can feel how wet you are. How badly this cunt needs to get fucked.” 

He continued to glance over your clit, making you throb, making your pussy scream for more. Another swift circle, and another, flooding you with bliss--and he stopped, back to feather-light touches. You wanted to burst, you sucked hard on his hand, skating your teeth over his knuckles in complaint. Growling, he relieved your clit for a split-second, only to spank your pussy with his palm. Pain and pleasure ruptured through your thighs, and you shrieked, gagged around him.

“You can’t help yourself,” he said, and spanked your cunt again. “You’re dripping for my cock.”

Perhaps it was the delirium--the potent cocktail of your need, his torture, the extended denial--but you fractured. And you nodded, agreeing with him.

A grunt of approval. “ _There_ we go.” His voice was filthy with victory. 

You loved it.

“ _Dush, etyc kih tracinya_.” Ren shifted, pulled his fingers from your mouth to splay your legs wide with his hands, dipping between them to kiss down your belly. “Sucking me off made you want to cum. Didn’t it?”

You nodded again. “Yes…”

“Yes?”

The bloated, heavy ache between your legs took rein of your tongue. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Mm. Good girl.”

The very same Supreme Leader rose to his feet, looming over you, displaying the huge, straining erection behind his pants. His eyes glued to yours while he pulled it free, circled his hand around its massive length, and you gazed at it, still agog. You supposed you’d never get used to how big he really was. Ren pumped himself once, twice, drinking you in, before shoving you further onto the bed and climbing over you.

His lips found your throat again, sucking softly at it. “Do you remember how I had to stuff myself in that little cunt?” he murmured. “How tight you were around me?”

Mouth dry, you replied, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good girl.” He propped your calves up on his shoulders, lowering himself to your entrance, taunting you with it. “And do you remember how good it felt to cum on me?”

“Yes,” you sputtered, growing frustrated, “yes, Supreme Leader.”

“And do you remember…” another false-thrust, another anticipatory clench. “... how you begged for me like a filthy little bitch?”

It took all of your power not to crack wise. “ _Yes_ , Supreme Leader.”

Humming, he nipped your ear. “Then beg for my cock.”

“ _Ka’ra_!” You lost it. “Shut up and fuck me, _chakaar_!”

He clucked his tongue. “You were doing so well.”

Kylo Ren slicked the head of his dick on your juices before pushing in just an inch, sucking in air through his teeth as he enticed you with a hint of stretch. Staring at himself throbbing inside of you, he held it, and eased out, then driving back in by centimeters--prying into your cunt, giving you only a bit of bliss before stealing it away. He shook with self-control, drawing in more oxygen, hissing in pleasure at even the slightest squeeze from your core.

Whinging, you tried to jerk your hips to take more, but found it difficult with your ankles at his ears. Hair tumbling into his face, he slipped out, slid in again, giving you an inch each time, letting your walls clamp around the length that wasn’t there. Ren leaned up, allowing the both of you watch his hips roll, watch his thick, heavy cock push you open with its head and pull back out. Frustration turned to tears--the sight alone was enough to splinter you, but his steady breath, the agony of being empty, the twitching of your clit, all of it compounded. It made you break.

“Please,” you whispered, “please, Supreme Leader, please fuck me, please give me your cock.”

It was impossible to miss the arrogant shimmer in his eyes. “No.”

Your face fell. “ _What_?”

“You’ll take what I give you,” he said, “and if you behave, I _will_ make you cum.”

Hundreds, thousands of thoughts raced through your mind in that moment, most of them profane, all of them capable of getting you in trouble. Yes, you were learning the rules. And you knew the only way you’d be sated is if you played by them. Steeling your jaw, you met his gaze.

“Yes,” you mumbled. “Supreme Leader.”

Ren settled over you, nuzzling into your neck. “ _Jate_ , little flame,” he rasped. “Now take my cock.”

With a slow rock of his hips, he pushed in--millimeter by millimeter, digging you open, in and out, in and out, letting you feel every vein of his cock, every thump of his pulse as he drove deeper inside of you. You stilled your chest, trembling with blissful, beautiful pain, the sweet sting of being full, the addiction of being stretched. Kylo Ren seated himself, fully sheathed in your tight, slick cunt, exhaling as you clenched around him. Gritting his teeth, he dragged out, deserting you in the same, torturous fashion.

This was, you realized, your consequence. He was going to make you beg for him until the very end.

“Supreme Leader,” you said, grinding your wrists together. “Please, fuck me.” 

He huffed. “No.” Another slow thrust in, stretching you again, and he caught a groan in his chest.

“Please,” you gasped. “Please, I want your cock.”

Leaning closer, smothering you with his frame, he glided out. “Too bad.”

“Please,” you said, as he stroked into you, wet and hot around his dick. “ _Please_.”

“Beg all you want.” He shuddered when you squeezed him, his hips twisting into you. “Fuck.”

Sex with the Supreme Leader before had been incredible, sure. But the warmth, the strength, the _size_ of his body over yours, the ability to feel his breath, his heartbeat, the rumble of his voice--incredible became inconceivable. Never had you imagined that you could ever be so aroused, so desperate. Never had you considered pleading and squirming through tears for the fill of cock. Never, through any of your antics, had you been this entranced by any single man. 

But Kylo Ren truly _was_ not just a man, you were learning. 

He was also an utter bastard. 

He was also still, despite it all, a corporeal god.

Ren’s rhythm continued to torment you, pumping slowly in and out of your pussy. You could only wince, inhale, and clench around his girth with each thrust--a strategy that seemed to work. Though his hips kept their pace, his breath quickened, his heart pounded, another groan stopped in his throat. Spurred on, you continued, constricting him, walls milking his dick, working him to his peak inside of your pussy.

“Fuck,” he growled. “Nasty fucking whore. You want me to cum in this cunt, don’t you?”

Lust tore through you. “ _Yes_ , Supreme Leader, yes, I want you to cum in me, please, please…”

“Fuck.” Ren slammed into you, jerked out, slammed in again. “Yes.” Another hard, brutal thrust, piercing your cervix, and you quailed. “ _Fuck_. Watch me.” He panted, propped himself onto his palms, sliding out until just the head of his dick was buried in your core. “Watch me fill you.” A quick snap of his hips, and he choked, trapped a deep groan--and came. 

His cock, swollen and flush and veiny with the promise of orgasm, jumped and twitched inside of you, a climax so intense it pulsed to his groin. He gasped, tensing with every wave of pleasure as he poured hot cum inside of you, a rapid throb of release. A few aftershock ripples, and it dissipated, his cock softening.

“That’s right.” Ren’s chin dropped to his chest, his lungs filled with satisfied air. Exhaling, he glanced at you, a mischievous glint in his gaze. “I think you’ve earned it.”

In a smooth motion, he pulled out of you and tugged your ass to the edge of the mattress while he dropped to his knees on the ground. Sweat was a second skin, your arms strained, your heart ramming against your ribs. And you gaped, a mere spectator to two large hands wrenching your knees wide before the Supreme Leader dove face-first into your abused pussy.

The words that left you were nonsense, a multilingual damnation of his soft, skilled mouth. Ren devoured your cunt, staring into your eyes while he gathered his cum and your own on his tongue, gulping it down, his lips brushing your neglected clit. A feral, anguished cry escaped you, an appeal for mercy--you were so stirred, so _edged_ that even the slightest attention to the nub hurled you near-orgasm. 

“Fuck.” No other words would come to you. “Please. Fuck.”

Finally, benevolent god he was, Ren sucked your clit between his teeth. You screeched in ecstasy, head thrown back on the bed as he licked, lapped, suckled at it, humming at your flesh. He flicked the tip with his tongue, traced tight circles around it, and when your breath picked up in expectation of orgasm, a hand left your thigh, two fingers gliding easily into your core. You moaned, writhed in delight, and Ren crooked them inside of you, the intrusion forcing his cum and your own to drip onto the sheets. Like a starved animal, he abandoned your clit for only a minute to gather the creamy globs with his mouth.

“Supreme Leader,” you groaned, “ _ka’ra_ …”

Smirking, he swallowed, sealed his plush lips around your throbbing clit, and sucked. Pleasure commandeered your brain, shutting out rationality, logic, reality itself. Thick fingers curled in your pussy, and you spasmed around him while he groaned against you. The vibration of his voice ricocheted to your thighs, and you cried out, soaring higher, higher, until you were at the peak, a witless body suspended in space. A twist of his hand, a lave of his tongue, and you ascended. 

A scream shredded your throat, submerged in a storm of euphoria, sight whiter than the walls of Ren’s quarters. Convulsions wracked you, quaked to your bones, and you heaved, hunted for air while he suckled you through the receding tide of your release. You felt your cunt quivering at his face, felt the mixture of cum at his chin, and you drifted to full consciousness, lids flitting open.

Ren smacked his lips, standing and wiping his face. At some point, he’d tucked himself away. He scanned your panting, exhausted figure before reaching over you and freeing your wrists from his sheets. A groan of relief fled you, and you winced when you dragged your arms down to rub away the fatigue. 

Seeing this, the Supreme Leader took your wrists in his own hands, encircling them with ease, and massaged his thumbs where you’d been bound. Your breath skipped, your eyes widened--he did not look at you, did not acknowledge this gesture was his own, even as he adjusted his grip to rub the opposite side of your joints. When he was finished, he glimpsed you for a shooting-star-second--and released you, letting all of you sink into his bed as he paced to his closet.

“You are mine.” He said this while he clothed himself. “Expect to travel with me. Expect to serve me.” His voice was empty. Dead. “Expect me to use you however I please.”

You arched your head back and gazed through the transparisteel, the galaxy appearing just as infinite and enigmatic from this angle as it did from any other. This view, a comfortable bed, a real refresher, and the attention of the Supreme Leader of the First Order? You could be fine with that.

More than fine with that.

“ _Tracinya_.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you said. “I understand.”

As Ren continued to dress, you hoisted yourself onto a pillow, pulled the covers over you. He still hadn’t told you if you could sleep there, but he hadn’t stopped you, either. After a moment, he crossed to you, boots striking the floor, and a gloved grip pinched your shoulder like a handle, turning you to face him. His hair was still half-dry.

“You’re learning the rules well.” He thumbed your lip. 

For some strange reason, you blushed. “Only the most sincere effort for you, _chakaar_.”

He huffed. “Good girl,” he said. “Welcome home.”

Then he turned and left you there, climbing the steps, his footfalls disappearing into the air. 

Four words this time, fizzing your blood with glee-- _home_. You wanted to encapsulate this feeling, inject it daily, like a drug. Sighing, content, you stared into the stars, your sterling sentinels. Nevarro was as distant in your memory as it was in space. For now, you belonged to the Supreme Leader. For now, you’d never felt more pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I mentioned this would be expanded to three parts, but I actually decided to crank it up to five, oops. I have some shit planned for this fic--I needed a break, needed to write something fun and hot, haha. 
> 
> I have been blown away by the feedback on this fic!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really really hope you like this installment, it's literally 7500 words and 6000 of it is porn. ToT LMAO. Let me know what you think!! I love y'all so very very much.


	3. sokusha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is a Chad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: f/f/m, cuckqueaning

You sighed. 

“Ugh. I’m _bored_.” Groaning, you rolled around in the co-pilot’s chair. “Don’t you guys have any dejarik, or anything?”

“No.” One of the Stormtroopers nudged the other, whose head was drooping toward his chest. “No chess. No Moebius. No dejarik.”

The second Stormtrooper nodded. “That’s right,” he said, like he’d been awake the entire time. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“Psh.” You grumbled, plopping into your chair. “ _Ma’am_.”

It was your second day on the Supreme Leader’s fancy knife-wing shuttle. Unless the two Stormtroopers counted for company--which they didn’t, obviously--you’d spent the entire time alone. 

And you were, indeed, _bored_. 

Kylo Ren had stationed you here with your Stormtrooper guards without a word of where he was going or when he would be back. It had been a little over a week since you’d come under his employ, if you could call it that--and in that time, he’d fucked your cunt and throat twice each cycle. You’d grown _accustomed_ to his attention. You didn’t know why he’d bother to bring you if he intended to abandon you. 

You kicked your boots onto the shuttle’s control panel, and something clicked. Outside of the ship, you heard a _crunch_ at the hull. Swallowing, you scrambled to sit straight.

“What was that?” said one. “Did you hear that?”

“It’s probably nothing.”

“Do _you_ want to bet with the Supreme Leader that it’s nothing?”

There was a pause. The Stormtrooper sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But we’re both going.”

“Ugh. Sure.”

Beyond the transparisteel of the viewport, the sun was settling into the horizon, spilling night into the sky. Person-sized shadows slunk into a cantina that was now twinkling to life about a kilometer from the ship. Since arriving on planet Whatever-the-Fuck two days ago, you’d noticed how starlight brought a certain ambiance and patronage to the cantina that was all too familiar. All too enticing. You were itching to explore.

“Hey,” one of the ‘troopers called. “Don’t move from that spot.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, whatever.”

It was only natural when the Stormtroopers dropped the ramp to check out the exterior of the ship that you decided to slip down the slope and into the descending darkness. 

The dirt scraped the soles of your boots--they were new, regulation boots wound around regulation pants from the _Steadfast_. And instead of the stuffy First Order jacket, you had torn a black undershirt into a cropped top. Kylo Ren hadn’t seemed to notice or care about what you wore. But he was stripping and fucking you almost all of the time he spent around you, anyway.

Not that you were complaining. 

As you drew closer, music tickled your ears, inviting your body to move with the beat. Your heart skipped, a smile lit your face. No, you weren’t complaining, but _stars_ it was nice to have a little variety. Maybe the Supreme Leader would be irritated when he found out, but you’d only be gone for a few hours, you were sure of it. It wasn’t as if he had communicated thorough expectations.

You slid inside the cantina, smacked with a veil of smoke and the scent of excited sweat. Species known and unknown skulked through the dim light, gathered around tables in friendly, raucous rambling. Dozens of eyes glimpsed you, stuck to your figure as you stepped into the crowd--you hid a grin, puffed your chest, let them look, striding to the bar. An eager chill raced your spine as they watched, guzzling you down like liquor. You wet your lips.

There were only a few customers at the counter, but no bartender in sight. You didn’t have any money on you, but you didn’t anticipate that being a problem. Grinning, you leaned over the bartop, popping your hip to the side. You wiggled at the waist, shifting your weight on your heels and casting a faux-disinterested glance across the room.

It was only then that you spotted her--a few stools down, dressed in a thin arrangement of black, silky fabric that barely constituted a dress. Soft amber light gleamed gold on her lavender skin, glinted off her fangs as she sneered away a would-be suitor. She towered over most of the other patrons, bright yellow eyes surveying them, her jewel-encrusted lekku sloping down her back. Your stomach flipped. 

She was one of the most beautiful Twi’leks you’d ever seen.

Now _your_ stare was the sticky one, lingering on the swell of her exposed hip, the smooth length of her thighs, the hint of breast that jiggled as she turned. Something in your belly tightened, a dormant hunger. It’d been months since you’d been with anyone who wasn’t a man. For a short moment, Kylo Ren’s face blinked in your mind. But there was nothing wrong with flirting. You grinned and pushed off the bar, heading over.

“ _Kaaless_ ,” you said, sidling up to her. Even as she watched you with distaste, the proximity intoxicated you. She smelled like warmth. “ _Tun su hirani_.”

She narrowed her eyes. You were unwavering. Then a smile lifted her lips, exposing her fangs again. 

“You speak _Ryl_?” she replied in her native tongue. “I’m surprised.”

“Really?” You placed an elbow on the counter, shrugging. “It wasn’t hard to pick up.”

“ _Ah, ka_?” She snorted. “ _Jinqa so tun_?”

You gave your name. “What’s yours?”

“Rela.” Her gaze drifted over you again, considering you. “You with the First Order?”

“Me?” It was a fair question, given your attire. You just didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t like _The Supreme Leader’s Cumdump_ was an official title. “No. I’m not.” Shifting closer, you tilted your head. “Why, does it matter?”

“Hmm.” Rela smirked, tongue teasing the inside of her lip. “No, I don’t think it does.”

“Good.” Your eyes were still hungry, eating up every discoverable part of her body. They dipped to her cleavage, your brain throttled with images of taking one of her pretty nipples between your lips, bruising the flesh with your teeth. You cleared your throat. “So, what do you drink?”

“Mm,” she mused. “I don’t.”

You frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah. Not into it.”

“Would think you do something for fun around here,” you said. “Unless you just got off the clock.”

She smirked. “You think I’m just another slutty Twi’lek _seela_ , then?”

Grinning, you replied, “ _Koa_. Just slutty.”

“A comedian?” she asked, concealing a laugh. “You know that they ran the last one of those out of town, right?”

“That’s fine.” You adjusted your top, exposing a little more of your tits. “I have other talents.”

Rela drank you in. After holding you in her stare for what seemed like the longest second in the galaxy, she shifted to the side, and the fabric covering her chest gapped. It exposed one of her nipples and the pert, firm hill of her breast. A vision--you squeezing it, delighted noises spilling from her when you teased your thumb over the peak. You swallowed.

“So,” she said, the sultry sound of her voice forcing your eyes back to hers. “What other talents might you have?”

Before you could stop yourself, you wet your lips again. “They’re better shown than told.”

An amused puff of air escaped her. “You’re not shy, are you?”

“No,” you breathed. “Never.”

Rela reached out, trailed a finger down the side of your cheek, her nail skimming your jawline. An involuntary shudder rippled through you, and you gasped. She slid across your pulse, traced your collarbone, eliciting goosebumps over your skin. Greedy yellow eyes watched you--your throat thickened, thighs pressing together to alleviate a new, burning ache. 

You were used to getting fucked. You weren’t used to being seduced. 

“ _Ozanta_ ,” she said. “Me neither.” She stepped closer, gaze wandering over your hips, up to your tits, then meeting your own. “I have a room here.”

You swallowed, biting your lip. Another flicker of Kylo Ren in your mind. Something about him made you think he wouldn’t appreciate your dalliance. But he’d never given you rules, and he’d been gone for almost two days, and you were horny, and lonely, and fucking _irritated_ , honestly, that he dragged you without instruction to planet Whatever-the-Fuck. And here was this hot, slutty Twi’lek putting her pussy on a platter, and you were just supposed to say _no_? Official Cumdump or not, you were entitled to a little bit of fun. 

He probably wouldn’t even find out. And if he did, he’d get over it.

“Sounds good.” You grabbed her hand, guided it to your ass. “Let’s go, then.”

Rela flashed her fangs and squeezed--you yelped. Grinning, she circled your wrist and led you through the cantina. Bodies parted (like you hoped her legs would in a few minutes) as you both slithered toward the stairs, and you scaled them in breathless anticipation. She abandoned you at the top of the steps, the hallway stretching out for yards, an array of rooms on either side, everything drenched in dingy light. Heart fluttering, you rushed behind her as she hurried toward her door and scanned her palm to open it. The both of you stepped inside, your chest tight.

It was a clean, modest room with a two-person bed and a couple of weak sconces on the wall. But your eyes followed the line of her spine, to her shoulder blades and how they rolled with lithe muscle. 

The door whirred shut behind you. You inched forward, moving to grab her hip, but before you could, Rela spun and pinned you to the wall, smothering your mouth with hers. 

A hoarse whimper fled your throat, and you drew a deep breath through your nose. You’d gone without kissing almost as long as you’d gone without seduction--the Supreme Leader had never placed his lips on yours--and it wrung life into your cells. Rela’s mouth was tender, deliberate, moving over yours, testing your desire. Your hands skated over her sides, reveled in her softness, and you dug your nails into her backside, forcing her closer.

“ _Ixta_ ,” she muttered. “Now who’s slutty?” 

You chuckled. “When did I say I wasn’t?”

Rela laughed and silenced you with a kiss, taking your lower lip between her teeth and pinching it. Whining, you squirmed underneath her, slipping your tongue past her lips, brushing it over hers. With a groan, Rela pinned your pelvis with her hips, now shoving her tongue into your mouth and teasing your palate with the tip. The sensation wrenched a shudder from you, made you tremble underneath her. You gasped, pushed her back, head spinning while you took her in.

A pink flush lit her pale purple cheeks, her eyes glittering with exhilaration. Clearly not one to pass up an opportunity to show off, Rela held you in her gaze as she dropped one of the straps to her dress, exposing one of her breasts. Air caught in your chest, your cunt pulsing with need, and the longing only grew worse when she peeled the second strap from her shoulders, letting it fall. You could do nothing but stare--her tits were full and round and her nipples stiffening and holy shit you needed to get your mouth on them. 

You swallowed and exhaled, attention darting between her chest and eyes. There was only a split second of hesitation before you pounced. Hunger burgeoned within you, growing to control you--you grappled her hips, pulled her to your body and buried your face in her breasts. 

She shivered, her fingers gliding under the frayed hem of your top, unable to decide if it should be torn off or tugged down. You sealed your lips around one of her buds, flicking it with your tongue before moving toward the supple flesh underneath. Growling, you sank your teeth into it, sucking a hard, furious bruise into the skin--she wailed, writhed in your embrace. Your blood was a shower of lust.

Again. You weren’t complaining. The Supreme Leader _did_ make you cum--and he made you cum _hard_. But he had never made out with you, never let you mark him, never allowed you to know just how you affected him, if you did at all. Seeing a gorgeous creature like her ache for you dizzied you with need. Any concern about Kylo Ren faded into mist.

Rela exhaled, gripped your wrists and raised your arms. In your desire-drunk state, it took you a moment to process the fact that her lekku wormed under your top and ripped it over your head. Panting, she released you to knead your tits, and you attacked hers, drew another bruise from her, earning a shuddering yelp. Her body trembled, she retreated toward the bed and you pursued her, enthralled by the tiniest response to your touch. .

“ _Stars_ , you’re perfect.” You bit down on her other breast, and she squealed, collapsed onto the bed. Ravenous, you hooked into her dress, tore it down her hips, groaning as you streaked saliva across her chest. “Can’t believe you’re so needy.”

Her hands went to your face, her lekku winding in your hair, whipping it back. Both of you were flush. Your lips buzzed. 

“So are you.” She patted your cheek. “It’s cute.”

“Oh, _narsu_.” You grazed your fingertips over her cunt--no panties--and she giggled. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. “Careful how loud you are,” you said. “Unless you want people to hear.”

“Let them listen,” she said. The footsteps grew closer. “Make them want to join.”

“ _Join_? Slut.” You slid a digit through her slit, relishing her moan. The heavy sounds stopped outside of the entry, and you paused. “Look at that,” you murmured, “maybe you’ll get your wish.”

Rela laughed. “Perverts are a credit-a-crowd around here.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Hey!” you shouted. “Get your own!”

Silence. The door shrieked, shook within the frame, inching open against its own machinery. No fingers, no wedge in the jamb. Something intangible was prying it apart. Your heart solidified, you and Rela screamed. Before you could scramble to cover yourselves, the door was thrown wide in a howl of grinding metal. 

Rela’s breath stopped. Yours was non-existent. There was no time to consider why or how. All you could do was watch the hooded Supreme Leader of the First Order cross over the threshold.

“What the hell?” Rela hissed in Basic, tearing the sheets to cover herself. “What are you doing!”

Kylo Ren did not respond. Under the shadow of his hood, you could feel his gaze searing your skin. You swallowed, face hot, and folded your arms over your chest.

“Uh, hey,” you said, forcing a grin. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Do you know this _boc’ara_?” Rela whispered. “What the hell is going on!”

You nodded. “ _Ka_ ,” you replied. “He’s…” You didn’t want to tell her he was the Supreme Leader and land yourself in even deeper shit if he didn’t want her to know. And you didn’t know of a polite way to phrase _my twice-daily supplier of semen and cock_. “He’s a friend.”

“A _friend_ \--”

Kylo Ren stepped forward, advancing like a cat. “Poor little flame,” he said. “Can barely go a day without getting fucked.” The words rumbled in his throat. “This is how you choose to entertain yourself.”

“Surprised?” you asked, raising a brow. He drew closer, ire burning in his irises. Arms still folded, you stuck out your chest. “Or maybe… intimidated?”

He stopped, feet inches from yours, and snatched your chin between leather fingers. Face blank, he studied you, and his stare drifted to Rela, appraising. Warmth tricked into your belly. After a moment, his tongue rolled in his mouth, and his gaze snapped to yours.

“No.” Ren released you, stepped away. “You want to fuck her.”

He reached back and snapped his wrist--the broken door clammed shut. Still watching you, he dropped his hood and tore off his cloak, throwing it to the ground. He was furiously perfect, black-haired full-lipped broad-chested beauty stealing your breath for the thousandth time. Behind you, you heard Rela gasp.

“Do it.” He nodded toward the bed. “Show me.”

Your jaw dropped, the warmth in your belly spilling into your thighs. The thought of the Supreme Leader observing while you immersed your face in pussy sent a thrill through your spine and straight to your cunt. You squeezed your thighs together for relief. Swallowing, you glanced over your shoulder, seeking Rela’s input. But she was rapt, lips parted in disbelief. Her eyes followed him, devoured him as he crossed the room and sat, elbows on his knees. Hunched like a predator. 

“ _That’s_ your _friend_?” she whispered in Ryl. “ _Szu’ta_.”

You nodded. “Yep. That’s him,” you replied in-kind. “Do you want--”

Rela snatched your arm, whipped you around. “Shut up.”

Her hands dove into your hair, her mouth meeting yours, and you gasped, clinging to her waist as she wrestled you toward the bed. From the corner of your sight, you spied Ren looming, his gaze traveling your bodies, eager to see what you would do. You whimpered, throwing yourself into the kiss, clutching Rela’s lekku and cranking back her neck. Growling, you attacked her throat, sucking a hard, wet mark over her pulse, and she released a shuddering whine, spurring you on to pull bruise after bruise from her exposed skin. 

Frustrated fingers fumbled at your waistband--you released her, bent to throw your boots to the side while she kicked off her flat, shimmery sandals. Once finished, you returned to her chest, breathing in her scent, grazing your teeth across her clavicle. Goosebumps bloomed across her flesh, and her hands returned, sneaking under the hem of your pants and easing them over your hips. Smirking, you kept your lips at her collarbone, moving to her shoulder while you pulled your pants and panties to the floor. 

Whatever Ren was doing, you weren’t sure--you were too enamoured with Rela’s tits, their softness in your palms, their eager response to your touch, her gasps when you teased her nipples. An urge from the pit of your stomach screamed at you, begged for you to fuck her--so you obliged it, spinning her around and walking her back until she splayed on the mattress with you following. Groaning into her chest, your hand skated between her legs, and she moaned as you dipped into the slick folds of her pussy. 

In that brief moment, you _envied_ the Supreme Leader. There was possibly nothing you wouldn’t have done to have a cock, just so you could sink it straight into her wet, pulsing heat.

Something shuffled above your line of sight, and you glanced up. Kylo Ren was leaning back in the chair, stroking his thick, heavy erection through his pants. He was trained on you, his ungloved fingers tracing the outline of the bulge, rubbing it as it grew between his thighs.

You almost drooled, hunger exploding through you. The desire to impress him roared--you fell between her legs as they dangled over the bed, spread them wide. Her pussy practically glistened with juices; you wanted to gather them on your tongue and swallow them down, wanted to taste her from the inside out. You drove your teeth into her thigh and she suppressed a scream, trembling while you sucked at the flesh. Humming in delight, you switched to the other side, and bit there too, digging a circle of pain under her pleas for pleasure.

“Ah,” she whimpered, “ _narsu, narsu, narsu_ …”

Grinning, you met Ren’s eyes. He squeezed himself, his throat knocked. Breathless, you held his gaze and brushed your nose over Rela’s clit. She wailed, squirmed with need.

“Go on,” Ren said. “Taste her.” 

Saliva filled your palate. You bent to place your tongue on her slit--and flew backwards, suspended in air. Something screeched behind you, and then you were thrown into a chair, your limbs immobile, your neck-down paralyzed. Blinking, you shook your head from spinning, looking up to see Kylo Ren standing now, hand extended, towering over Rela’s naked body.

Your heart tumbled into darkness. The stupid fucking Force.

“ _Qa faho_?” Rela asked, turning to investigate, only to freeze at the sight of the massive tent in his trousers. “Fuck!” Her head snapped back to you. “How big is his _tal’kan_!”

You laughed, thankful for a moment he couldn’t understand her language.

Kylo Ren snorted. And then replied in perfect Ryl, “Find out yourself.”

It was difficult to determine who appeared more shocked between the two of you, and what you found more shocking. Was it the fact that he’d just suggested she take out his cock? Or was it the fact that he’d done so in a language almost no one knew outside of Ryloth?

Rela collected herself, looked between his face and his concealed length, and apparently decided that finding out for herself seemed like a fantastic idea. She rolled onto her belly, crawling toward the edge of the bed, reaching under his tunic to his pants. You whined, wanting to flail, stomp your feet, finding yourself bound by his mind to the seat. Your only option was to watch, walls clenching, as she skated her hand over his cock, gazing up at him.

He observed her, impassive, the only hint of excitement the slight swell of his chest while she caressed him through the fabric. A frustrated, childish growl left your throat, and Rela bit her lip, undoing his trousers and pulling free his long, eager cock. 

First he deprived you of eating pussy, and now he was making you watch her worship his dick. Even though that was _your_ job, a job you’d been doing _very_ well for over a week now, thank you very much. What a fucking--

“ _Chakaar_ ,” you spat. 

Ren huffed, looked to you. “Go on,” he said, grabbing the back of her skull. “Suck it.”

Humming, Rela smiled. “Gladly.” She fisted the base of his shaft and took the shiny head past her lips.

You pouted, jealousy unfairly roiling inside of you, your mouth watering with the need to wrap around his dick--a need that flared as she moaned, bobbing her head along the length. Ren guided her with a large hand, rocking his hips toward her face, his breath quickening, his lips parting. Rela drooled globs over him, fist pumping along what she couldn’t swallow with wet, lewd strokes. Heat burned between your thighs, your cunt swollen and abandoned. You helplessly tried to squirm, to relieve the thumping ache. And Ren felt it.

“Hands and knees.” He popped her gently on the cheek, and she went to pull off, but he gagged her on his dick. “No. Hands and knees. Bent over. Touching yourself.”

Half-nodding in acknowledgement, Rela did as commanded, positioning herself on her knees, ass in the air. Directly in your line of sight. You gulped down your yearning, gazing into her dripping, pretty cunt--and she hollowed her cheeks, sucking him fervently, her free hand slipping between her legs to swirl her little clit.

The moment her fingers touched her pussy, you felt it. A delighted squeal escaped, confusion rattling you before you realized it was only a phantom sensation, the work of the Force teasing your nub while she rubbed herself in front of you. Groaning, you strained against Ren’s power, failing to spread your legs, grind onto the chair, absolutely anything. But you were trapped, your clit throbbing as Rela stroked faster, her hips twitching with pleasure.

“Come on,” you said. “You proved your stupid point!”

Kylo Ren smirked. Two big hands seized Rela’s lekku, and he flipped her onto her back. The Force ceased, and you protested, but he was preoccupied with yanking her head over the edge of the bed. Her mouth opened, he sucked in air through his teeth--and thrust in. A stifled groan escaped as he cradled her skull and fucked her throat. Excited breath echoed in his chest, his dick disappearing and bulging in her neck, the shaft gleaming with spit. She gripped his thighs, and he glanced up at you, hips snapping faster, and leaned over her. 

One hand glided down her body, the other palming at her tits, twisting her nipples, and she choked in bliss, spreading her legs wide and taking him deeper into her throat. His face visibly trembled, and he bent further, positioned over her pussy. Staring at you, he peeled her folds apart with two fingers, and a third grazed her clit.

The ghost of his touch returned to your pussy, and you shut your eyes, sobbing in grief and gratification.

“Pathetic thing,” Ren said. “You’re not even the one getting fucked and you’re moaning like a whore.”

You really, sincerely, wanted to wisecrack in return--but you were too busy crying out as Ren whirled the Force around your clit. 

“You want this.” He hissed when Rela retched on his dick. “Your pussy aches for me.”

Ren made a fist, opened it, and your legs spread, revealing your soaking cunt. You bit your lip, tormented mewls fleeing your nose, blood searing your cheeks with shame. 

“Look at it,” he said, driving into her mouth. “Begging to be fucked.”

Through a throttled gasp, you sputtered, “Fuck me, then!”

His eye twitched, the Force halted, and he ripped out of Rela’s throat--she coughed, heaving for oxygen. Ren straightened, observing her, his cock bobbing while he scanned her figure. Stealing a glimpse of you, his brow furrowed, and he walked to the foot of the bed, beckoning her over with the curl of his fingers.

“Face the headboard. Hands and knees.” 

Rela drew in a breath, wiping the sweat off of her face and looking between you and Ren in concern.

“Are you sure he’s your friend?” she asked. “What’s the deal?”

“I guess…” You gazed at Kylo Ren. What he was could not be contained by any words in the galaxy. “He’s a little more than a friend.”

She blinked. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Unfortunately.” You sighed. “I am.”

Ren snorted. “ _Come_.” 

You groaned in objection. Your pussy was pulsing, painfully fat, screaming for fingers or tongue or dick, and the thought of watching him fuck her flooded you with a need so primal you could not even think to articulate it, only knew that it was consuming you from within. 

Maybe, you realized, you had predicted this before opening your stupid mouth. And maybe, you realized, it was for that very reason you opened it at all. 

Rela had clambered to the foot of the bed and rolled into position, the curve of her back deliciously arched to welcome the Supreme Leader’s dick. Her face was lust-hazed, staring back at him with honest, exhilarated anticipation. You could not decide who you would’ve preferred to be--the breathless, blushing thing about to have her pussy split open, or the brute with a twitching cock about to do that very splitting. 

Even if you thought begging would’ve worked, you wouldn’t have known where to start.

Ren gripped his dick, angling it at her entrance. When he teased in the head, something invisible and unbreakable prodded at your own core, and you strangled a screech. Even more maddening, he did this without even acknowledging you. He was captivated by her pussy, his jaw slack, his cheeks pink, a lock of hair tumbling in front of his eyes. 

As he pushed and pulled out by mere centimeters, the Force mimicked his movement, a miserably unsatisfying substitute for the hot, dizzying stretch of his cock. You clenched, grumbled, tried to bounce on your seat, still chained in place.

His attention flicked to you, back to her cunt. He swallowed, wet his lips. 

“Beg for it.”

“Please,” Rela purred, “please, I want your cock inside of me.”

His lip furled. “Whose cock?”

“ _Yours_ \--”

“No.” His gaze fell to you, vindictive and triumphant. “Tell her whose cock she’s about to take, _tracinya_.”

Rela looked at you. Your chin quivered.

“Supreme Leader,” you said softly, “ _please_ \--”

Her lids widened, but before she could speak, Kylo Ren slammed into her core, the Force spearing you open. Rela’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with a howl, and Ren’s jaw dropped to his chest, his fingers burrowing into her ass as he buried himself to the hilt.

“ _Kunta_ ,” Rela moaned, “you’re so fucking _big_.”

A sharp exhale through his nose. Ren dragged out, the Force emptying from your cunt, and plunged in, shortening Rela’s breath, forcing a whine from your mouth. His face was tight in focus, watching his cock slide in and out, every movement mirrored by the weightless shaft fucking you. Skin smacked skin, he sank in deep, and she fisted the sheets, rolling her backside to meet his own, to take even more.

“Yes,” he said, “that’s right.” His hips canted, picking up pace. She met him thrust for thrust, ass jiggling from the impact. “Dirty thing.”

Rela nodded--at this point, almost certainly dick drunk.

“Mm.” He glanced at you, then tugged one of her lekku. “Tell her how good my cock feels.”

A noise between a yelp and a gasp left her, spit spilling over her lips. “Feels so good…”

Ren smirked, let her head drop to the mattress and clutched her ass, pulling back to ram her pussy. Now she screamed, raking her nails over the bed, muscles tensing while he hammered her over and over. Her breath broke into feral panting, matching his own heaving chest. You clenched around the intangible dick, its rapid strokes serving only as a reminder of what he was denying you. Sweat dripped down your temples, your juices pooling between your thighs. It was torment to watch them, to know what she was feeling and have only its shadow.

“Such a spoiled little cunt, _tracinya_ ,” he growled between his teeth. “So _greedy_.” He shifted on his feet, angling to plow deeper. “ _Fuck_.” 

For her part, Rela was lost, utterly tamed by his cock. She groaned, drooled, writhed, bouncing off of his pelvis, babbling nonsensical phrases in Basic and Ryl. Ren’s face was flush, his breath ragged, his hands gouging her as he fucked into her. A hard _smack_ , and she wailed--his lids fluttered, his mouth hanging open in bliss. Despite his inebriation, the Force was relentless inside of you, filling you with a hollow hunger. 

You wanted, needed him, and you would make him need you, too. 

“Oh, fuck,” you cried. “Supreme Leader, it feels so-- _stars_ , it feels so _good_ , don’t stop--”

Ren sneered, leering at you. “You like that.” 

“ _Yes_.” You tossed your head back, letting him watch you fight to find oxygen. “ _Yes_ , I love it.” You moaned again, trying to out-slut Rela with the lewdness of your desire. “Oh, _fuck_ , I love it...”

“Filthy bitch.” The Force’s presence wavered. “Begging for air.”

You nodded, biting your lip, panting loudly. “I love getting filled,” you said, “love everything and anything inside of me.” Cheeks hot, you met his eyes. “I just love getting _fucked_.”

Kylo Ren snarled, snatched both of Rela’s lekku in a single fist, whipping her back against his chest. His other hand encircled her throat, and the Force throttled yours. He tugged her tight and pounded her, his gaze devouring you, watching as you struggled to breathe or speak, as his mind pinned you down and stretched you out. 

“Fuck,” he hissed into Rela’s ear, tightening his grip on her neck. “Tell me how it feels.”

Rela managed only to whimper, skin like wine from the rush of blood. She shook with his strength, limp from his power. He had fucked her brainless. 

You knew you almost had him.

“Supreme Leader,” you wheezed. “Don’t stop, please, I’m close!”

He growled through tattered breath. “Close.”

Nodding, you smiled, as if this was the most incredible thing to ever happen to you. “Yes,” you said, the words strained under the pressure on your throat, “yes, I’m close, I’m gonna cum, fuck, and it’s not even on your cock--”

All at once, you collapsed, lungs filling with air, pussy relieved. Before you could crumple to the floor, Kylo Ren had jerked your wrist, gripped the back of your head, and crushed your lips with his.

You melted in his embrace, too shocked to respond--you allowed him to snake his tongue in your mouth, for his hold to flatten you to his frame. He kissed you like a beast unbound, teeth clacking, groaning into you, like it was something he’d denied himself for weeks. There was no chance to process; his fingers curled at your scalp, and he growled, pulling off of you and dragging you by your hair to the bed. 

Rela had toppled to her side, catching her breath, and Ren grabbed her ankle, urging her to roll onto her back. She exhaled, exasperated, but then saw him pushing you onto the mattress toward her head.

“Lie back.” The Supreme Leader hoisted both of her ankles toward the ceiling, lining up his cock with her core. “Make her cum.”

Heat crashed over you, and you met Rela’s eyes, elation sparkling within them. She grinned.

You grinned back, kneeled on the bed, and positioned yourself over her head. Ren, still voracious, captured you in a kiss and thrust into her cunt, planting your pussy onto her face.

Someone cried out--you weren’t sure who, since all of your mouths were occupied--and a tongue slicked through your folds, blessing you with long-awaited reprieve from Ren’s torture. He grunted, stuffing his own tongue past your teeth, every breath punctuated with a snap of his hips, and you steadied yourself on his shoulders, rocking your cunt onto her lips. Her nails bit your thighs, she swirled over your swollen clit, granting it wave after wave of pleasure. It was greater than relief--it was _deliverance_ , and you sobbed into Ren’s mouth while he lifted Rela’s ass from the bed, his pace unforgiving.

“Ungrateful _sokusha_ ,” he muttered. “You don’t deserve my cock.” He nipped your jaw, panting at your ear. “I should leave you here.”

You whimpered, orgasm building in your belly, trying to silence yourself with his lips, but he dodged you. Something like guilt, or maybe humility blinked in your brain. No more of his attention, of his protection, of his bed. Through a shivering moan, you tangled your fingers in his hair, shaking your head.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I didn’t think you would care.”

Ren’s eye twitched, and he met your gaze, only to coil a fist at your scalp and expose your throat to his lips. He nibbled, sucked, groaned into your neck, the bed shaking with the force of his thrusts. Rela sobbed into your pussy, working your tender nub with her tongue, and your legs quaked as euphoria burst between them. Your brain was drawn and quartered--between the suckling at your pulse, the laving at your clit, the sight of Ren fucking deep and desperate into a wet cunt, it wanted to snap.

Breath was foreign to you. All you knew was pleasure and sweat and heat and the sound of frenzied sex.

“Fuck,” you gasped. “Supreme Leader, I--”

“You want--you want to cum.” He hummed at your throat, tongue tracing a line over your heartbeat. “You think you’ve earned it?”

“Please.” It was about to erupt from your flesh. You didn’t think you could hold it back. “I’m--I want to please you, please!”

He huffed. “Good girl.” His voice was hot and dark. “Cum.”

Quailing, your forehead fell to his neck, and you squeezed his shoulders, sight and skin and senses numbed by the storm of your climax. You bucked onto Rela’s face, riding it as she beat your clit with her tongue, shuddering while Ren slowed his pace, letting you liquefy against the two of them. When your hips ceased twitching, he pulled you from Rela’s mouth, holding out his palm and pushing her further up the mattress with the Force. 

He kissed you again, giving your throat a gentle squeeze. “Take what you wanted.”

Without another word, he spun your back to his chest and shoved you to your hands and knees. There was little time to think before he snatched the back of your head and drove your face into Rela’s dripping, puffy cunt.

She cried out, her fingers finding your hair, and you licked a stripe up her slit, gathering the slick of cum at her entrance. It was all you had a chance to relish before Ren was gripping your ass and his cock was splitting your pussy.

You groaned into her folds, feeling whole with him inside of you. He reeled back and slammed in, knowing exactly how much you could take, exactly how you wanted him. Glowing with new arousal, you swallowed Rela’s juices, tasted him there, wrapped your lips around her clit and tested it with your tongue. She jerked her hips along your face, and Ren’s thrusts pushed you further into her--you clutched her thighs, licking little lines over her layers, eyes shut with glee.

“That’s right.” He leaned over you, watching. “Two fingers. Fill her up.”

Humming in assent, you found her entrance with your middle and fourth finger--they slid easily inside, and she tightened around you, firing you with lust. Her walls were silk, soft and pliant and so fucking wet. You moaned into her, sucking in a breath through your nose, twirling your tongue around her nub. Kylo Ren was brutal, ruthless, pounding your pussy, bruising your hips, losing his hold on his sanity.

“Another finger,” he said. “Her ass.”

Rela squealed, rolling her pelvis with greed. “Fuck yes, fuck yes, _please_!”

Not one to deny a request, you rotated your wrist, angling your pinky at her ass. Your hand was soaked with spit and sweat and cum--a tiny wiggle, and you pushed inside. She spasmed with pleasure, grinding onto your face, and you pumped into her, lapping her clit, your breath hiccuped from the Supreme Leader’s hips.

“Good girl.” One palm shifted on your backside. The Force vibrated to life on your clit, and his thumb broke into your ass. “Take it--take this fucking cock--”

If you moaned or screamed or sobbed, you didn’t know. Reality was ripped like roots from your mind, and you became a body--a body full of him and his demands, molded for his purpose, destined for dominance. His cock punished your pussy and you submitted, your mouth sloppy on Rela’s nub, her holes pulsing as she rose to orgasm. Your own blossomed within you, warmth cascading through your thighs, and you knew you were at the precipice, that _all_ of you were.

“You want my cum?” Ren hissed. “Hm?”

You couldn’t, answer--but Rela replied for you, pleading shamelessly in Ryl for his seed. 

“Then cum for me,” he ordered. “Now.”

It started with her pussy--a tight core clamped your fingers, her ass constricted your pinky, and she convulsed, nails piercing your scalp. Pride from feeling her cum rippled to your cunt, and you shuddered, twinged, and rocketed into your second peak. Your thrumming walls milked his massive cock, eager for his release, and he fucked you through it, fucked you until Rela pushed your face from her thighs and your screams filled the air.

Ren pulled out, and you were shifted by invisible hands until you and Rela laid side by side on your backs, both of you seeking out air. You glimpsed her from the corner of your sight--she was enthralled and alive, both of you crackling with post-orgasmic rapture. The Supreme Leader towered over you on his knees, face ruddy with exertion as he jerked his dick, its head red and ready to cum.

“Open your mouths.” 

Grinning, both of you dropped your jaws, and his breath picked up, his fist fucking faster--and he swallowed, orgasm engulfing him. He groaned low in his chest, cock throbbing, shooting jets of cum across your flustered figures, splattering your tits, hot loads landing on your tongues. Ren heaved, stroked himself sensitive, his eyes still wild with possession.

“Clean it,” he said, staring at you. “Swallow it.”

You turned to face Rela, both of you streaked in cum, and swiped the release from her tits, her belly, catching Ren’s gaze as you pushed it into her mouth. She groaned, sucked your fingers, her own meeting your lips to feed you the cum she’d collected from your body. You wrapped your leg around her, pulling her closer, and your mouths met, the mixture of seed and spit combining on your tongues.

“That’s right.” His voice was evening out. “Good.”

Smiling against your lips, Rela wove her fingers through your hair, and Ren shifted forward, grabbing the both of you by the backs of your heads. He lifted you up, pried you apart. A rope of cum dangled between your open mouths, viscous and thick as it dripped onto the sheets. He huffed under his breath, and you glanced at him. 

He had never looked more satisfied. 

Kylo Ren dropped you both like baggage, swinging his leg off the bed and piecing himself back together. But you and Rela clung together with sweat, basking in the persistent glimmers of your sudden threesome. Ren was quiet, ruffling his hair, pulling on his gloves, throwing on his cloak. 

She watched him, curious, apparently trying to process that not only was this man the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he’d just fucked her into a stupor. Her attention wandered to you, studying you, wondering what role you played in this, what function you served in his life. 

It was a fair question, you figured. You just wished you knew how to answer it.

“The shuttle,” Ren said, moving toward the door. “Fifteen minutes.”

The busted door shrieked open, and he stepped through it, marching into the hall. He didn’t close it behind him. Rolling your eyes, you wobbled off the bed, taking that as a cue to put on your clothes.

Rela joined you, scrounging around the room for her dress. “Well… that was fun.”

“I’d call _that_ an understatement,” you replied. Both of you laughed, and you wiggled into your crop top. “Too bad we can’t do it again.”

Chuckling, she adjusted the straps on her shoulders. “I know. I almost wish I could leave a review.”

You grinned, tugging up your pants. “Top marks?” 

“Oh, definitely.” She slipped her feet in her sandals and sighed, sitting on the bed, watching you strap on your boots. “So…” Her voice fell. “That’s the Supreme Leader, huh?”

Rela looked at you as if she’d just stared into the center of the universe. You gazed through the open door, the taste of his mouth lingering on your lips. Maybe it didn’t really matter what your title was. You were happy with it, regardless.

“Yeah,” you replied, smiling. “That’s him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is so good to finally write Kylo smut again oh my god... I feel relief and joy. Thank you VERY much to Bastillia for betaing. <3
> 
> Yes, this fic is nothing but smut, and I don't apologize for it. I know that this might have been a questionable chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed it, because it's been in my head for months! ToT
> 
> I love y'all so so much! THE PLAN is to continue producing more content. <3 See you soon!


End file.
